Killing the Past
by Candra C
Summary: Aideen and Justin's story continues in the sequal to "Hunting the Truth". What happens when Justin's cusin, and Aideen's sister's killer comes to town? Will their relationship be able to stand it? Or will they end up turning on each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. This is the collab story sequal to Hunting the Truth by myself and pokemonrul432. This continues almost right where we left off. If you haven't read the first story, I have tried to make it possible to just be able to jump into this one. I also hope that you think this story is a bit more neat and orderly than my previous chapters. Please let me know what you think. This has no beta.**

**Disclaimer: pokemon and I own not a single thing but the OC's. I will be writing from Aideen's perspective, and pokemon will be doing Justin's. **

Killing the Past

My silver blade gleamed in the moonlight coming through the window. In a swift motion, I brought it down on my target, listening to the satisfying squish of the blood leaving the meat. I cut of a chunk of it and put it in my mouth, swallowing it. I smiled at my fellow hunter, Chris Argent, who sat across from me. I loved it when he made pork for dinner!

My best friend, and now adoptive sister, Allison sat next to me. My father, being the drunk he is, signed custody papers for me to stay with the Argents, a family of werewolf hunters. My family had been hunters as well before a werewolf came and killed my little sister out of revenge of his family's death that was actually caused by Kate Argent, the now dead sister of Chris. After that, my mother left and my father took comfort in vodka.

I finished cleaning off my plate just before Mrs. Argent brought out dessert, a cake that my boyfriend's mother had made for us. You see, this was my 'welcome to the family' party. I was now officially under Argent custody, though I had chosen to remain with my maiden name of O'Connor.

I grinned as I served myself a rather large piece of the red velvet. The slice contained my name from the writing that had been on top that said," Congrats, Aideen!" I smiled at the little heart that dotted the "I" of my name. Mrs. Topain loved me to death, and I knew she was happy I was dating her son.

Speaking of the Devil, someone was knocking at the door. I smiled, knowing it was Justin and I went to answer the door. When I did, I was greeted with his amazing smile and fiery red hair. He had dressed in dark jeans and a green button down shirt, trying to look a bit nicer. He had come to take me to the movies for the night. Of course, I doubted I would even end up knowing the plot, if you know what I mean.

I felt someone behind me and I saw Chris out of the corner of my eye. I knew he wasn't thrilled with the idea of my dating a werewolf, but for my sake, he was dealing. He stuck his hand out for Justin to take, which he did politely. "I'll take good care of her, Mr. Argent," Justin said.

Chris nodded sternly. "Oh, I know you will. Otherwise, my crossbow and I need a little target practice." I smacked Chris' shoulder gently. He ignored me and continued to stare down Justin with that stony-eyed look of his. Justin nodded, understanding that he wasn't joking before offering me his arm. I took it and hollered to Allison and her mom that I loved them. Then, he and I broke away to the car.

I felt light and happy around him. I knew that I loved him with all my heart and wanted to be with him forever. Still, when I thought back to a few days ago, I remember I had been furious with him. The night Kate died and Derek became the alpha, we had celebrated with a night of passion. When we had woken in each other's arms, he had told me that he had kept a secret from me. When I asked what it was, and he told me that he knew who killed my sister, I felt betrayed and hurt, but I hadn't been that mad...

"What the hell, you son of a-"

"Aideen, I'm sorry, but it was my cousin! He's family. He didn't tell me until after he did it." Justin pleaded, holding his hands up in defence. I had drawn my knives.

"You knew, and you never told me? How could you!"

"I did because I love you! I thought your family killed my father when they didn't, and I still loved you. Don't you still love me?"

"Of course I do, you freakin' idiot! I'm just extremely pissed at you!" To prove what I said was true, I kissed him, before punching him in the nose. It cracked under impact, but he was a werewolf so it healed before he could say "ow."

"Ok, maybe I deserved that..."

Fine, maybe I had been a bit more angry than I originally thought. I laughed to myself at the memory. Justin had came to my house the next night, bringing me flowers and kisses. He didn't leave until dawn. As you can see, we patched things up.

We held hands in the car wordlessly until we reached the local theater. He came and got me from the car, carrying my bridal style. I giggled as he took me to the ticket booth. He flung me over his shoulder so he could pull out his wallet and pay. I beat playfully on his back while he placed me into a seat in the nearly bare theater, chuckling deep in his chest. I landed less than gracefully, but I just crossed my legs and pretended to look dignified. Justin rolled his eyes before sitting down.

"What are we even watching?" I asked, truly not knowing. Justin looked at the tickets to make sure.

"Final Destination Two-hundred," he joked. I flicked his nose, and he shook it off.

"Really, Justin? Scary movie? Our life is a horror flick. Don't you ever take a break from it?" Before he could answer, I silenced his lips with mine. I wanted nothing but him, and he knew it.

"I... love... you," he said between breaths and kisses. I pulled myself from my seat and onto his lap, pressing my leg against his. Then, I ran my fingers through his hair, the tips of my nails caressing his skin. I felt him whimper in pleasure under me.

"I love you, too Justin. With all I have left in me." We grinned like mad at each other before, settling down and enjoying a bit of the movie. Some chick was running for her life and blah, blah,blah. they all were going to die in the end anyway. Somehow, their screams reminded me of someone I hadn't heard that much about recently. I didn't want to bring his name up and ruin the moment with my boyfriend.

Eventually, I had to use the ladies room. Justin said he would go get some snacks while I was there. I went inside and freshened up my makeup and lip gloss. When they shimmered the same color as his hair, I smiled and checked my boot for my knife. It was there and read for use if I ever needed it again. At the moment, I didn't think I would. Scott and Allison were happily together with no secrets, for once. I also knew he was no danger to humanity. He's just a little puppy, really.

Derek, on the other hand, I honestly didn't know... I care about him very much, just like a brother. I had that connection with him that I had with no one else. It really wasn't even a romantic thing. He was just my best friend. An alpha best friend who now has the power to make werewolves. I wanted Derek to be safe, but I wouldn't allow him to hurt anyone.

I shoved those thoughts aside and went back outside to meet Justin in the lobby. He was waiting for me when I got there. "I bring gifts of popcorn and soda," he said formally.

I flirtatiously snagged a popcorn with my pointer and thumb and tossed it into the air. As I fell, I opened my mouth wide and positioned myself under it, catching it to eat. I chewed it, smiling with Justin, who opened his mouth as well. I grabbed a few pieces and tossed them into the air. Using his werewolf reflexes, he managed to get them all, catching the last one on his tongue and showing off before swallowing it. I giggled and we wet back to our seats.

We finished out snacks and the movie after some more making out. My normally strait hair was slightly frizzy from the heat of our bodies being so close together in the two seats. When the credits rolled, we let everyone leave before us, just to spend more time together. Holding hands, we made our way to the parking lot. Suddenly, Justin turned around to face me, putting his hands on my hips. I loved it when he touched me, and for some reason, this felt special.

"Aideen O'Connor, I love you more than anything. I would die if it made you happy, or leave you forever if you asked it. The reason I wanted to take you out tonight is because it's the first night you are a permanent member of Beacon Hills. I know that I won't have to follow you back to Texas, though I would have happily if it meant staying with you." Suddenly, he slid down to one knee, and I felt all my breath go away.

He pulled something out of his pocket and hide it in his hand. When he collected his emotions, he reveled it to me. In the flat palm of his hand lay a ring. I picked it up to study it. It was made of three wolves in a pack together. A closer inspection showed how detailed they were. One wolf had ruby eyes and was slightly larger. It stood over the others. The next wolf was howling and had emerald eyes. The last lay down and had yellow topaz jewels for eyes. It was so beautiful and true.

"Look, I know we're juniors, and we're still in high school, but there's no one else for me, Aideen. I love you. Please," he said taking the ring back and holding it for me, "will you marry me? You are my one and only. You're my mate. You're it for me. You're my sun, earth and moon. There is nothing else."

I couldn't even say anything. I was too shocked. I was too happy. Instead of saying something, I just took the ring and placed it on the right finger to show I was his. "I will be Mrs. Aideen Topain. I will always be yours. I love you and I always will." Justin picked me up and spun me around while kissing me for the first time being truly his. He placed me down on the hood of his car, grinning at me the whole time.

Suddenly, he froze up. His face paled and his eyes went as emerald as the wolf that represented him on my engagement ring. Justin turned around and placed himself in front of me, acting as a wall against something. I removed my knife from my boot and held it in my fist.

"Calm down, lovebirds. I'm not going to try anything. I just came to deliver a message." Derek's tall, dark frame came from the shadows. Justin didn't move, though I lowered my blade. No matter what, I trusted Derek. I knew that in his own way, he trusted me as well and would never hurt me.

"What do you want?" Justin wasn't acting very pleasant. I stood behind him, my hands on his shoulders. Derek didn't say anything as he came closer. Justin started a low warning rumbling in his chest. Derek got close enough to pick up my hand, and I let him. He twisted my ring around my finger a few times, trailing his thumb over the wolf with ruby eyes. His own flashed that color.

"Oh, Justin. You got lucky with this one. If I didn't know her better, I would say she's too good to be true." When Derek let my hand go, I stepped out from behind Justin, who seemed to relax a bit. I knew he thought of Derek as a brother, as well.

"Thanks, Derek. How are you?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since the night he became alpha. I think that he got that I was asking if he'd healed fully from what the hunters did to him. I still felt guilty about it, every day and I think I probably will for the rest of my life. Sometimes, I even had nightmares of him writhing in pain as electricity shot through his body. His eyes softened at me.

"I'm fine, Aideen. I just found out some news that you both may find... interesting." I smiled at him, happy that he could still be softer with me.

"What would that be?" Justin just wanted to know what was going on. I squeezed his hand to calm him. He began to twist the ring on my finger to reassure himself.

"I've discovered that there's a new wolf in town. I don't know anything about him other than what pack he belongs to."

"Wonderful. And why should we care about some rouge wolf?" Justin asked.

"Because," Derek sighed, growing weary of Justin's attitude, "he's an alpha. One who has a little power."

"Well you're an alpha now, so why would he come here?" I was starting to worry about the safety of the people.

"I think he's come to collect his pack."

"What pack? There are only three wolves in town other than the new guy," Justin pointed out.

"You see, Justin, because you never mated Laura, or swore allegiance to the Hale pack, that means you still belong to the Topain pack."

"So what? My pack was wiped out. There's no one left," Justin said, pain obvious in his voice. Suddenly, I understood what Derek was trying to say.

"Well, this is a Topain alpha. It would have gone to the next oldest in your family, Justin. It went to your cousin." Justin's eyes became huge, and a murderous rage went through me.

My sister's killer was in town. And he had control over my boyfriend. why does this stuff always happen to me?


	2. I'm Who He Wants

Killing the Past

I couldn't believe it! I warned him never to show his face to me ever again. Derek's news had ruined my best night of my life by telling me this. "Come on, I'll take you home," I sighed as Aideen looked at me, totally confused. She walked back to my car and I walked over to Derek.

"Thanks," I sighed as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't say anything more, so I turned and got back in my car.

"Are you ok?" Aideen asked as we pulled onto the main road. I gave her no response, my mind throwing to many thoughts around in my head. Without saying a word, we pulled into the Argent's driveway and I walked her to the door. "You want to come in?"

"I'm sorry, Aideen, but I have a lot…"

"On your mind, I understand. I'll see you later," she smiled, kissing me. She momentarily made all the bad thoughts go away, and my world was just her. I got back in my car and slammed the back of my head on the headrest. I watched Aideen get in the house and I took off when I knew she was safe. When I finally thought my life could be semi-normal, he dared and showed his face. I pulled up to my house and walked through the door.

"Justin, come here," my mom called as I sighed.

"I'm pretty tired. I think I am going to bed."

"It won't take long, please. I have a little surprise for you," she called as I sighed in annoyance. I walked into the kitchen and found her sitting on the stool at the bar. "Yes?"

"Well, how did it go?" she asked as I looked puzzled.

"How did what go?"

"Did she say yes?"

"Oh that, she did," I smiled a little thinking of what happened before Derek showed up. "Is that what you wanted to discuss, 'cause ma I am really tired." I sighed as she smiled pulling her coffee mug to her lips. Someone laughed and hugged me from behind.

"How's my little pup?" the all too familiar voice of Austin rang through my ear drums. I turned and faked a smile as best as I could and regretfully hugged my cousin.

"Austin, came to visit since he is going to California State University of Long Beach and he is on break so his parents are letting him stay until school starts up again," she smiled in excitement since she hadn't seen him since I kicked him out of the house the last time. "Did you also hear that he made alpha wolf?" she sighed, wishing it was me.

"Congrats. Well it's good to see you again, but I am going to bed now," I fake yawned and ran up the stairs. After undressing, I climbed into bed and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I just laid there, looking at the ceiling. A knock came from my door and I tried ignorin,g it but another rose and even another. I got up and flew it open. "What?" I snapped as Austin crossed his arms pushing his way in.

"You don't seem to happy that I'm here, cuz," he laughed as I yawned.

"Well my night hasn't been going to well, can you please leave?" I asked as he turned a light on temporarily blinding me. He walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out the Titanic book Laura had given me.

"I remember this," he smiled looking at me. "You were reading it the night you kicked me out of the house," he smirked flipping through the pages, but stopped on the note. "How is Laura anyway?" he smiled evilly at me.

"She's dead, ok?" I snapped. Laura was still a sensitive subject for me. One I could only talk about with Derek and Aideen.

"What, the hunter's get her? I mean, she wasn't the smartest alpha," he chuckled as I grabbed him by the throat.

"She was one of the best alpha's I knew, and another wolf got her to become the alpha," I seethed with anger as he grabbed my wrist and bent it backwards dropping me to the floor.

"Pathetic," he smiled letting me go as I held onto my arm. "No wonder why I got to become alpha," he smiled walking for my door. "You clearly aren't ready for it," he smiled. "Oh and we're going out tomorrow night."

"I'm not," I snapped standing up. He turned and looked at me; his eyes switched red and glared me down. "I have my own pack, Austin," I smirked as he got in my face.

"Yes, and it's with me, by the pack rules, you still have elegance to the Topain name."

"Why would I ever work beside you?"

"Because, Justin, I'll come after anyone who you consider a friend or family." I swung but he grabbed my arm and punched me in my rib cage. I whimpered a little as he closed the door behind him and I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up early and got in the shower thinking of Aideen and how upset she looked last night. I thought engagements were supposed to be happy occasions. I grabbed the shaving cream and mirror and used my nail to shave while the hot water came in contact with my body. After readying myself for school, I jumped all fifteen steps and ran into the kitchen. "Are you picking up Aideen?" mom asked as I nodded.

"Who's Aideen?" Austin asked lowering his newspaper looking at us.

"Aideen, is Justin's girlfr-, well it's going to take some time to get used she's his fiancé," she smiled at the thought of her and I getting married.

"Dude, you're in high school and you're engaged?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" I glared at him as my mom smacked my arm.

"Boys, stop fighting! I bet you can't go one day without fighting," she sighed as I laughed grabbing my keys.

"I got to go, tell Reg, I'll be in right after my lacrosse practice," I said rushed kissing her on the head.

"Very well, but make sure you're on time, Reggie has a life too, you know," she screamed as I ran out the door. I jumped in my car and headed to the Argent's house which was luckily right down the street. I knocked on the door and found Aideen ready with a smile on her face.

"Morning," I smiled, kissing her.

"Good morning," she replied as I took her bag. "So last night was fun."

"Yeah, until Derek showed up."

"Come on Justin, he was just looking out for you," she replied getting in my car.

"I know what he was doing, but he couldn't have saved it for another night, I mean it was…"

"Justin, it was special," she smiled lifting her hand showing the silver band around her finger. She leaned over and kissed me. I drove off and she started playing my radio. I let her have her little moment before I crushed everything with Austin being in my house. We pulled into the school and I started to feel a little sick. I didn't want this to happen, I wanted everything to be normal. "Hun, you ok?" she asked as I killed the engine. I shook my head and looked at her. "Is it about your cousin?"

"Yes," I whispered as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "He's here."

"I know he's here, Derek told us last night."

"No, I mean he is living in my house," I sighed as she looked a little frightened, and slightly enraged.

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't do anything. You know betas can't take an alpha by themselves," I sighed as she grabbed onto the knife in her boot.

"You know, if you get caught with that…"

"I'm not going to," she kissed me to shut me up. "Come on, let's just forget about everything and get to my locker. I think you left your math book there," she smiled pulling me out of the car. It felt good to be in the safety of the school. We walked in and I was immediately greeted by Lydia who pulled Aideen and I into a hug.

"Congrats, you two," she smiled. Lydia had recovered quiet well from Peter's attack, but Scott, Stiles, and I were still questioning if she was one of us.

"You told her already?" I smiled to Aideen as she blushed.

"Let me see it," Lydia squealed as Aideen held her hand up. "Really Justin, a wolf ring?" she looked at me funny.

"Lydia, an engagement ring can be anything, it doesn't have to be the traditional diamond ring and if you look closely there are diamonds, rubies, and emeralds in the ring," I smirked as she looked again seeing the eyes.

"Well it's not horrible, it's kind of pretty," she smiled hugging us again before walking away. Aideen walked me to her locker and she handed me my math book. I kissed Aideen and placed my book in my bag. "I'll meet you in math in like, ten minutes, I am just going to find Scott and Stiles," I smiled as she squeezed my hand before I walked away. I found the two outside sitting on the lacrosse bleachers talking. I could hear them and by the sound of it, Derek told them too.

"So you know already?" I asked leaning taking a seat in front of them.

"Yeah, Derek said a new alpha was in town searching for his pack," Scott answered.

"But, if you two, Derek, and Jackson are the only wolves in one pack does that mean there is another group of wolves hiding here that we don't know of?" Stiles asked confused.

"No," I answered as Scott looked at me.

"We don't know that for certain," Scott pointed at me.

"Yes we do," I answered.

"How?"

"Because I am the one the new alpha wants," I looked up at them.


	3. Visitor

**Just a little chapter for Halloween. Sorry for it being so short, but this is really a filler chapter.**

Killing the Past

I was trying to stay calm for Justin's sake, but inside, I was beyond pissed. I went to my next hour, trying to shake away the murderous thoughts. All I could see in my head was the blood. The red sticky liquid was everywhere. All over the walls, the sheets of the bed, her smooth skin. I kept envisioning my dead sister, and it was killing me.

The sad thing was, is that I don't even know what her killer looks like. In my head, a giant, black monster had his claws digging into her perfect skin. I had no face, nothing to go by. Now, I knew his location.

When lunch came by, I was too sick to my stomach to eat anything. My mind only had one thing in it. I told Justin that I felt sick, which wasn't actually a lie, and signed out from school for the day. He had offered to drive me home, but that wasn't where I was going.

I walked to Justin's house, which wasn't very far away. I noticed that there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Some little Honda thing. I didn't care that much, knowing it was his. I bent down to pick up my knife. Then, I went through the door.

I went straight through the house, knowing his mother wasn't home. I was looking for blood. I was looking for him. I went to Justin's room and opened his door to see someone in there. I assumed it was Austin, and sadly, I could see the family resemblance.

The new alpha had red hair as well, but he had freckles, making him look more like a child. His eyes held no warmth as Justin's did, but were in fact ice cold and blue. He was a little taller than his cousin, and he was busy using his height to go through Justin's book case. Laura's book, to be specific.

He looked up at me when I came in. I kept my knife hidden by my thigh. "I'm sure Justin wouldn't be thrilled with you being here. I know that I'm not."

The monster that killed my sister smirked at me. "You must be Aideen. And an O'Connor, at that. You have the same eyes as your sister." I held my hand steady from throwing the blade into his head. I didn't want him to know I was armed yet.

"I am. Soon to be a Topain. And guess what? You're not invited to the wedding."

"Not if I have anything to do with it, hunter. No self-respecting werewolf would ever mate with your kind!"

"Oh, my kind is the monster? No self-respecting werewolf would kill an innocent child! My family did nothing to you." Venom come through my voice, even though I was trying to stay calm.

"Lies! You're mother killed my uncle, my alpha. I must admit, I thank you for it, now. If he hadn't died then while his son was a pup, I wouldn't be alpha. Justin would have gotten it through blood if he had just been a bit older."

For a split second, I lost control of my actions. I snarled a beastly sound that surprised even me. "You saw the wrong person! My mother tried to help your uncle from the late sadistic hunter, Kate Argent. You wrongfully killed my sister, and now I'm going to kill you. I've waited so long for my revenge!" I raised my blade and pushed him into the wall, holding it to his neck, ready to deal the final blow or die trying.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from the front door. "Mommy-in-law is home. I guess she's the closest thing to a mom you have now, hmm? After yours left you. After she didn't care now that her baby was dead." I put my knife into his shoulder, watching the blood gush out. My anger overwhelmed every other thought I had.

"Austin? Are you ok?" Mrs. Topain was calling from him after hearing the sound of our scuffle. I shoved my blade into my boot and jumped out the window. I didn't need to disturb her, as much as I wanted to kill Austin. I rolled when my body hit the ground, letting my back curve to protect me. I then got to my feet and ran from the intense desire to go back and kill my sister's murder.

My feet somehow found my way home. My mind wasn't functioning at all other than thinking about how the last few minuets could have gone in order to change what had happened. If I had just been faster and killed him when I knew for sure who he was! If I had only killed him, all my problems would be over.

I went straight to my room and flopped down on my bed, seeing that I was past time from school to be out. I finally noticed I wasn't alone when I heard breathing in the corner of the room. I didn't even bother to look at who it was. My flight or fight kicked in, and I rushed whoever was behind the door. I waisted no time in getting control over the intruder.

I put my knee into his ribs, making him double over. When he was down, I straddled his body, his back under me. I used my knee to hold him still while one hand pressed his head to the floor. The other hand grabbed one of his wrist and wrenched it back until the point of it possibly breaking.

"What do you want?" I hissed in his ear. When his struggling stopped, I took the chance to see who I was sitting on. "Justin, what the hell? Tell me when you're coming here!"

"That's more than you do," he shot back. I raised an eyebrow while giving him the dreaded "wings."

"You came left school and said you were sick. You didn't tell me you were going to my house. What happened?"

"I tried to kill Austin. Your mom came home. I left." I waisted no time getting down to the facts. There was no point in hiding.

"Aideen, he's a full alpha! He could have killed you! You can't take him on by yourself," he whispered in my ear, running his hands down my arms. I shivered in pleasure at the contact.

"I know it was dangerous, Justin. But I have to be the one that does it. I just have to be the one to kill him. Before he kills someone else close to me."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. I give my word." Justin picked me up and held me to his chest. I rested my head on him, enjoying the warmth. "Please, Aideen. Lets just get everyone together and we'll think up a way to kill him. Ok? Don't do anything rash." I nodded, the drama of the day taking toll over my body.

I heard steps coming to my room. I gave Justin one quick kiss before shoo'ing him away. As soon as he had taken off through the window, my door opened. Allison came in, and she looked pale. "Is anyone here?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I heard something. Anyway, Aideen, I know this may be a bad time, but someone is here to see you. They're waiting in the living room." Before I could ask who it was, Allison started crying and ran out of the room. I wanted to follow her, but my visitor could be important.

Unwillingly, I tromped my way down the stairs. At the bottom, Chris was waiting for me, and expression of worry ingrained into his hard features. My heart began to fill with dread. Why was everyone upset? I continued my way down. I looked from Chris to the living room, where when my gaze hit my visitor, my heart stopped.

"Aideen, it's good to see you. We need to have a serious talk."

I could feel tears pulling at the corners of my eyes. "Dad?"


	4. Never Fall In Love

Killing the Past

As I jumped to the ground floor I saw Aideen walk away from the window, not even seeing me off, which was weird in her part. I needed a plan and I needed one now. If Aideen couldn't wait, we needed to take care of this. I ran through the woods and came to the old Hale House where I found Derek sitting on the porch. "We need to take care of this," I blurted in a fit.

"Take care of what?" he responded as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Austin, we need to kill him now, I mean you're an alpha. With your strength and Scott's and mine, we can take him." I started pacing the ground in front of the house.

"We can't just go in there, it will cause this whole mess and get the cops involved and we will be right back where we started a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago, you were traped under your house because you let Kate get you, damn it."

"I did it to protect you three."

"It was a stupid mistake, you didn't think Derek! Imagine if Aideen was the one getting caught or I, and you really think we would do that before thinking?" I blurted with a growl.

"I supposed your right, but if we want to take care of your cousin, we have to make a plan. It would be best to catch him off guard." I looked at my phone seeing I had a text.

"Do you know how hard it is to catch him off guard? I have tried basically all my life…that is, when I thought he was good," I sighed as Derek jumped up.

"Don't you dare do this! Don't think of him as family, Justin. Think of him as a danger to anyone and everyone you know and care about. He will get to you like this," he snapped pushing me back as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right and we will…crap, I'm late! We are not done talking about this," I pointed to him before I ran through the woods. I came out into the west end of town and made my way to the bakery, I had totally forgotten about work today and this was the fourth time this week.

"Your late," Reg sighed as I ran through the doors.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Please don't tell my mom," I begged as he laughed and patted my back.

"Don't worry, she won't find out since I haven't told her you being lat the other three times. But the next one I may not let you slip."

"Thanks dude, you are a lifesaver." He chuckled before leaving. A couple of people I knew from school were sitting at the booths talking over cakes and things while all the regulars where coming in buying the usual and my shift ended rather quickly. When the new girl Arianna showed up I was a bit relieved.

"Are you Justin?" she asked walking in the door a little nervous.

"Yeah, you must be Arianna," I smiled shaking her hand. "Now it's pretty simple, all you have to do is when people walk in you ask…"

"For here or to go," she smiled as I looked at her impressed.

"Yeah, that's right," I smiled at the brunet, she was kind of pretty and adorable at the same time…and what was I thinking I was engaged! "Ok, let's see if you know this…a regular walks in and since you're new you don't know the regulars yet, what do you do?" I leaned against the showcase of cupcakes as she closed her eyes.

"If they have asked for a pick up then I ask for the name and go to the back and check the receipts that match the name. Then ring them up," she crossed her arms as I became more impressed.

"I have never talked to someone who was so well known into this."

"Please I studied this stuff," she smiled as I laughed causing her to smile. "Your mom said you were handsome but you are really gorgeous," she smiled as I tried hiding mine.

"Thanks, but back on subject. Now Mrs. Daphne is coming today at four to get the wedding cake for her son and soon to be daughter-in-law and she may need help getting it to the car, are you sure you can do this?" I asked as she looked at me with no problem.

"Please, I have been carrying boxes quadruple my size," she smiled as I nodded believing her.

"Ok, well I trust you, here are the keys make sure you lock up and stick them in the lockbox next to the door when you leave."

"Thank you, the shop is fine," she smiled as I walked for the door laughing. I've never seen a high school girl so happy to work before, plus this was the first time a chick ever worked in my mom's shop. I walked home thinking.

"Wait, was Arianna hitting on me?" I gasped trying to recap the incident of when she walked through the door. "Oh my God, Aideen, if…chill dude, she's not going to find out I am still smooth sailing," I sighed in relief as I walked up the stairs and into the house. "MOM! I'm home and I just recapped Arianna on how to run the place," I screamed locking the door behind me.

"She's not home! She went on a date with someone by the name of Stilinski!" Austin screamed through the house sending an awkward chill down my spine. As I walked into the kitchen my cousin walked onto the balcony and looked down at me. "Have fun chewing on a bone?" he asked as my brows furrowed. "Your little fiancé, I'm sure you marked your territory by now, I can smell it all over her."

"You pig," I said under my breath and I knew he heard me.

"Yeah and did she tell me, she tried killing me," he crossed his arms as I looked at him. "I was only getting your revenge since you were too coward enough to do it."

"You made a grave mistake Austin. Her family was innocent and you robbed them of that child," I snapped.

"Oh not you too! I mean my own family turning on me? That hurts Justin."

"She didn't deserve to die, Austin."

"Her mother killed your father!"

"No she didn't!" I barked. "Kate Argent did, my dad had been tricked by her, Aideen's mom loved my dad and went to stop Kate, I saw the gun go off and it lit Aideen's mom's face, not Kate's."

"Bullshit, you know your little whore is feeding you this, and you are just taking it in."

"Kate told me herself before Peter Hale killed her!" I snapped looking at him as if I was ready to attack. I had enough of him and as I made my way into the kitchen he cleared his throat.

"Happy Birthday," he smirked as I looked at him funny.

"You know my Birthday isn't for another week," I sighed as he threw a bunch of papers into the air. I got mad at him for giving me more work to clean up but I could feel my heart stop as a note landed on my feet. I read the exact note that Laura had left me in the back cover of the book she gave me for my birthday. I caught a few pages seeing the great ship Titanic on one and words describing her on another. My heart had stopped the second the empty cover hit the marble floor.

"What did you do?" I growled looking up at him as he smiled.

"I told you never to fall in love." I couldn't take it anymore, I threw what papers I had in my hand on the ground and ran up stairs grabbing my cousin by the throat and pinned him to the wall. "You remember how this ended last night?" he asked with a smile as I punched his stomach. He soon grabbed my shoulders and pushed off the wall slamming me into the closet door. He started punching me in my rib cage each blow breaking more and more of my ribs. My claws came out and I ripped his entire back open as he roared in pain kicking me in the chest as I rolled down the stairs. Austin jumped down and picked me up by my throat and slammed me into the ground. I could feel the warm blood forming in my mouth. I swung my hand but he grabbed it and punched me in the face.

"Such an amateur at this," he chuckled kicking me in the face as I tried getting up. He became weak from where I clawed him and I stood up and kicked his chest watching him fall to the ground. "You better watch your fiancé boy," he snapped as I picked up the papers and book cover, this was my favorite book and now I had to tape every single page back in, it wasn't fair and Austin was making my life a living hell. I climbed into my room weakly and placed the ripped apart book on desk, I checked my shelf for any other book damaged and luckily they were all in tack, I had started to feel better since my body started to heal, the only problem, I had at the moment was I still tasted my own blood. A felt a pinch in my neck and some sort of liquid travel into my blood stream. I backed away and found my cousin holding a syringe

"What did you do?" I asked feeling weaker than before as I fell to my knees.

"Don't worry, I just placed a little wolfsbane into your system, you won't die, but you'll feel funny for a while," he smiled before punching me in the jaw as I hit the ground hard. I watched him walk out of my room throwing some of my things on the floor as he left and soon enough I fell into black.


	5. My Best Friend

Killing the Past

"Dad?" I couldn't believe it. My father was here in the Argent home, just like when I was a child, ignorant to the true world I live in. Even more surprising, he had cleaned up. The grizzly beard that usually covered his face was shaved and gone. His hair was a warm chocolate color, now with flecks of silver age. And the most surprising thing of all, he was sober. I saw Chris leave out of the corner of my eye.

"Aideen, come sit. We need to talk." He patted the seat next to him. I walked over to the nearest chair that seated one person. I could tell he was upset I didn't sit next to him by the deep sigh that passed through his lips.

"What do you want?" Something very big must have brought him here if he had bothered to leave the house and get sober for enough to get here. The last time I saw him, he was slouched on the couch, beer in hand as I shouted I was leaving to him and that I loved him. I never got a reply and I wont waist those three precious words again.

"I noticed you're engaged. At sixteen. As your father, this is a problem. Especially when you take the boy into question." Anger boiled in my blood.

"I noticed to decided now to step up and be a father. You don't deserve to have say in my life anymore. You gave that right up the day you checked out after my sister died and my mother left. I don't blame you, but don't think you can come in and alter my life any more than you already did."

"Look, I know that I'm a crappy dad. I won't lie and say I'm not. But, you're my daughter and owe me that level of respect."

"Chris is more of a father to me than you are. He cares about me. Has me how my day is stead of swinging down his beer and passing out before making dinner. They are my family, and so is Justin, so don't come in and think you can just join."

"Right. Justin. We need to have a talk about him. I noticed the... interesting choice of ring he got you. I find it a bit ironic, don't you?"

"You mean Allison's mom called you and told you everything that's going on because she's worried about me and I heard you make her promise that she would call once a week to keep tabs on me? I'm surprised you even cared that much."

By the hurt look on his face, I could tell I hit the nail on the head. "Sweetie, I-"

"Don't start with the pet names. I'm not five."

"Fine. I'll be the bad guy. He's a werewolf, Aideen. You're a hunter. That doesn''t exactly work out. You need to end this silly game. I don't know if you're suicidal, or you want attention or what, but this needs to stop."

"It's no game. I love him. And about me being a hunter, I only protect the people from dangerous monsters. He's not one. He has saved my life countless times. He's faithful, and would do anything for me. I have no doubts in him, so you can take yours and go back to Texas. I'm sure the Jack is getting lonely."

"Enough with the attitude! I'm your father like it or not, and I came her for you! I do care, Aideen! If I didn't, I wouldn't both coming and would have just let this continue to trick you."

"He's not trying to trick me!" I stood up, unable to control myself any longer. "He loves me and I know it. Just because your marriage jacked up, doesn't mean mine will. Now, I can't deal with you right now, so please just go!"

He rose slowly, age showing as his back popped. I almost felt bad at the pained look on his withered face. Almost. I had to fend mostly for myself for years when he checked out. I had plenty to be pissed about. "Ok, sweetie. I'll go. If you want to talk to me, I'm staying at the local Super 8. I love you."

I turned away without saying it back. "See how you like it knowing no one cares," I seethed just loud enough for him to hear. I went to my room, and I waited until the slam of the front door sounded through the house. Only then did I let some of the hot tears fall. I never let them see me cry. 

The next morning, I woke up feeling lonely. I wanted the person who I knew could make that go away. I got some fresh clothes on and headed out the door. Th shop, where Justin would b working, was a little while away, but I needed a good walk to think about things.

When I got there, I went through the back door the way I usually do with Justin. The smell of baking goods filled my nose. I loved that smell. It made me feel at home. I went to the back office to find Justin, popping my head into the unlocked door. Suddenly, I felt something grab my wrist. It pulled me back into the hall to face a pissed looking brunett.

"Well, who peed in your pancakes?" I asked. This only intensified the dirty look I was getting.

"You're not supposed to be back here. I'm going to have to ask you to please leave." I put my hands on my hips, ready to go rounds with this chick. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Actually, I am supposed to be here. I'm looking for Justin Topain, my fiancé. And who are you?"  
>He face melted into shock. "Oh my gosh, I had no idea that he was engaged! I'm so sorry! My name is Arianna, and I'm new here. I just moved to town." I felt my eyes narrow suspiciously at her. If she was so new, why act like she and Justin are best friends?<p>

"It's fine. I'm Aideen, and I'm kinda in a rush. Have you seen him here, or not?" I was't trying to be rude, but it came off that way.

"I haven't seen him since he left to go home. He just showed me the ropes and left."

I didn't have a reason for being here, then. I smiled as nicely as I could and said goodbye. I made my way out and was starting to walk back home when my cellphone started to ring. Justin's picture popped up, his smile warming me even then.

"Hey, babe. I was looking for you," I said in a flirty tone.

"Aideen, it's Justin's mom. There's a problem. Justin is sick, and he won't wake up. I think you should get here." I wasn't expecting that.

"I'll be there in just a second." I hung up and broke into a dead sprint to get to the Topain home. I was tired and and I had a stitch in my side when I got to the house. I'm very fit, but I was going as fast as I could. I tore open the door and made my way to his room as fast as I could.

I didn't like what I saw. Justin lay in bed, not moving one bit. I couldn't even see his chest rising with his breath. His mother sat by his side in a fold out chair, her hand clutching his. Austin was nowhere to be seen.

"Aideen, sweetie, I'm glad you're here!" I could hear the sob in her voice. My whole body went numb, and I felt my knees grow weak. I walked over to them and sat on the corner of his bed.

"I'm going to call the ambulance to take him to the hospital, but I wanted you to be able to see him if... well... Austin saw him once and had to leave. It's hitting him pretty hard, I think. His last relative is..."

"I'm sure he is. Do you know what happened to him?" I didn't want to hurt her more in her already frail state. My fingers mindlessly combed Justin's red hair. It felt good to touch him, but his skin was much too cold. He's always warm, and now his skin was ice.

"No, not a thing! Austin found him like this and helped me get him into bed. I called you as soon as we did that. I... I don't know what I'm going to do, Aideen. You're really my next closest family."

I got up and put my arms around her. "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

She patted my hand, and I could hear her sniffling as her tears started to fall. "You know, when Justin came to me to tell me that he was going to ask for your hand, he was worried I was going to disapprove because of his age. He was surprised when I hugged him and said, 'finally, you learned to never let that girl go!' He laughed and showed me the ring. It told him it was perfect, though he was worried you wouldn't like it. I knew you would, though." While she talked about it, she twirled the little band around my finger. I smiled, though I felt tears as well.

"I have to go now. I have something that needs to be done. I'll come by the hospital tomorrow. Nothing will stop me." She squeezed my hand one more time before letting go. I let the room, trying to give a rough smile which she tried to return, streaks of water streaming down her face.

I went down the stairs, keeping my eyes wide open. I was looking for him. He knew I was coming, and he stood with his back against the front door. His arms crossed over his chest, and a smug look was plastered all over his face. It was almost as if Kate had been turned into a guy and was living.

"Get out of my way," I hissed. I walked over to him, staying slightly back to control myself from killing him right there. I knew he had something to Justin, so he had to live until Justin was ok. He put his face close to mine, his breath mingling with mine. I wanted to draw back, repulsed, but I didn't want him to mistake it for fear. I held my ground as he brushed his nose against mine.

"You know, I'm starting to see why Justin got over Laura so fast. There is something special about you. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't kill you."

I glared, but stayed still. "You won't be saying that when I kill you."

"Fiery. I like 'em like that. Look, babe, I know why you're with him, and it's not because you love him, is it?"

"Why else would I be with him? He's my world!"

"I think you're in it for another reason. I think you want something he can give you. Actually, it's something I can give you, too. You want to be one of us, right? a Werewolf? If you join me, be my mate, I'll do it for you."

I spat in his face, beyond angry. "I've never had the thought! Now move, or I will move you. You pick!" He just wiped away my spit and moved over just enough for me to get out. I was sickened by the very idea of ever being with that monster!

I knew exactly where my next stop was going to be. I was jogging at an easy pace there. I didn't exactly know how he was going to react, but I need him right now. He's really the next closest person I have left, and I don't even know if he hates me now.

I came up to his home, still dark and depressing. I don't know how he lived in it after everything that happened. Part of what happened was my fault, too. It suddenly felt very cold, and I shivered.

I didn't bother knocking. He was either going to kill me or not. I went to his living room, or what was left of it. I didn't see him, but it smelt like him all around. I was just comforted being at his home. I went to the little couch and curled up on it, letting the frustration out and screaming into the cushion. After I finished, my throat was sore, and I kept my face buried in the pillow.

My heart stopped in dread when I felt a hand on my back. Slowly, I rolled over, looking into his ruby eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Derek. I didn't mean to just walk in. I wasn't thinking, I guess. I don't want to think. I just... I don't even know." I was shaking, but not in fear of him. I was just cold, and scared for Justin.

"I didn't ask why you were here. I asked what you're doing. And I'm not going to kill you, so stop shaking." His eyes softened at me and they went back to their normal stormy grey.

"Sometimes, I wish you would. I deserve it. After what happened to you in the cellar, it was my fault. I'm so sorry for what happened, Derek. I could have done something, and I didn't. Now, I don't even have Justin."

He sat down next to me and pulled me into him for a rare hug. It was the most compassionate I had ever seen him. "You're cold." I nodded, agreeing. "I don't blame you for what happened, Aideen, and you know it. I told you what to do and you did it. I would never hurt you for any reason. I don't think I could even kill you if you tried to kill me. Besides, I'm fine. I already told you that I heal fast."

"I know what you told me, but you just can't walk away from something like that as if it didn't happen. I know you're strong, but I also know that no one should be alone, and I think you are because of her. No matter what you say about it to make me feel better, it's not going to happen. It's just going to scar me forever."

He sighed, upset by my words. I didn't come here to hurt him, bu it seemed that it was all I could do. "I just want Justin, Derek. You the last thing I have left."

"What happened to him? Is he ok?" Big brother popped up in his tone and I wanted to smile, but I couldn't.

"His mother called me earlier today. They found him on the floor, not moving and hardly breathing. She's taking him to the hospital now. I don't know what happened to him, Derek. He was so cold, he almost seemed dead! All I know is that Austin has something to do with it."

"All those symptoms sounds like wolfsbane poisoning. Austin must have given him a small dose of the plant to put him temporally out of commission for some reason."

"You're right," a new voice said. Footsteps echoed through the empty halls, huge thuds of boots. Austin's tall frame came into our vision, and I curled instinctively into Derek for protection. I was in no emotional condition to fight him right now. "I needed him out of the way, for the time being."

Derek stood, pulling me behind him, placing himself between me and the intruder. Austin chuckled an insidious noise that made Derek visibly bristle. I saw his eyes get darker an darker, turning ruby red. "What do you want?" His question was a deep warning bark, short and brisk.

"What I really want, is more than one thing. I want a pack, which means I want Justin. Justin wants her, and not me, so I need her, which fills in my other wish. I want a beautiful mate. A werewolf would have been preferable, but that can easily be fixed."

"Over my dead body!" Derek snarled, voice mutilated by the fangs growing from his mouth. He changed into a huge creature. He looked more like an actual wolf that his uncle did, but I could still see human-like qualities about him, such as his dark hair.

"As you wish," Austin grinned before changing into something more beast-looking. I figured the larger a pack you have, the more the inner-wolf has control over you. Austin roared at my protector, teeth snapping harshly, red fur rippling.

Derek returned the sound with more intensity. "Aideen, run!" His voice wasn't his own, but I could tell it was him. I shook my head, loyal to my pack. I pulled knives out of my boots. And clenched them in my fist. I would not leave my best friend to fight alone.

Austin rushed at me, trying to get to me first. Derek knocked him over, and the two began to fight. Horrible sounds came from the two wolves. Ripping sounds of flesh and snapping of bones and teeth scared the crap out of me. There was no possible way form me to join without gettng hurt myself.

Derek's teeth clamped onto Austin's throat, but the yelping wolf in return clawed across his face. Derek was ripped away from him, but went back into the fight. Soon, they began rolling on top of each other for dominance. Austin had Derek on his back and was going in for a killer blow.

Refusing to let Derek die, I rushed the wolf on top of him, leaping onto his back and putting my blades into his shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his back, ridding the monster. Austin howled in pain from the silver edges of the blade, and he reared up to knock me off. I clung to him, trying to hold on, but he fell over backwards, pinning me under his massive frame. The pain of impact didn't break anything, but it knocked the wind out of me.

Derek rolled the other wolf off of me, allowing me to breath again. Austin lay panting for a moment, collecting himself as Derek made sure I was ok. He nuzzled my side, asking how I was. I patted him head to reassure him, when out of nowhere, Austin knocked him over, clamping teeth around his front paw. Derek yelped, and the very pain of it forced him back to human form.

He laid breathing hard on his side, blood gushing from his body, particularly his arm. Austin changed back into a human, looking bloody was well. Derek crawled over to me and laid on top of me as a shield. Austin just walked over and kicked him repeatedly, trying to get him off. Derek wouldn't willingly yield until Austin sent a kick to his head, making Derek slump over.

Austin rolled him off me and grabbed my wrists tightly, forcing me to drop my blades. He pulled my back into his chest as he used some rope from his back pocket to tie my wrist together. When he finished, he shoved me down on the floor. I made a light thud on impact, though it hurt more than I'd like to admit. I used my elbows to crawl to Derek's body, trying to see if he was alive, but I was pulled away by my legs.

Austin then walked over to Derek, and he picked up his face in his hand. I saw his eyes roll in his head and he was forced up. Claws grew from my enemy's and hand, and he put them on Derek's neck. "No, don't! Please!" I screamed. Austin looked over at me, curiosity in his eyes.

"Why? Why do you care so much? I can maybe believe a hunter fell for one wolf, but not two. Besides, if you cared so much, why did you let your people torment him? I'm just ending his suffering."

"It's not like that! He's my best friend. And I did care! That day will torture me until I die! Just please, don't kill him. He's done nothing to you."

Austin took in my words carefully, thinking about them. Suddenly, eyes still locked on me, he bent his head to Derek's ear. "You're lucky she was here. I really want to kill you right now, but I won't because you can still be used against her. Tell Justin, when he wakes up, that I'll be in touch." With that, he tore his claws across Derek's chest and dropped him to the floor again.

Then, he came and dragged me away. He slung me over his shoulder and began to run away from the house, and I could hear a broken howl of anguish pour from them ashen home.


	6. Wild Goose Chase

Killing the Past

I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room, all depressing. I looked around seeing I was alone. The door opened and I could see someone walk in. "Ah, good to see you awake," Austin smiled, sitting on the bed.

"Where…where am I?" I groaned as he smiled evilly at me.

"You're mom took you into the hospital. They found the wolfsbane I placed in your system, but of course your mom doesn't know I did it," he smiled.

"I swear I'll kill you," I groaned in exhaustion.

"Not gonna happen," he smacked my cheek.

"Fine, I'll tell my mo-" He grabbed my cheeks and squeezed my mouth shut.

"You tell your mom and I swear Justin, your little fiancé is dead," he smiled as I could feel my insides burning with anger and pain.

"You wouldn't dare," I seethe with pure anger.

"I would, I will spill all her blood if you say one word." The door opened and Mrs. McCall walked in.

"Justin, you're awake," she smiled walking over. "Um…right now, visiting hours are closed so can you come back in two hours?" she turned to my cousin as he nodded and left. "So how did you get the poison in your system?" she asked me as I saw my cousin looking through the door.

"Um…I think I accidentally ate the flower."

"Why would you do such a thing," she snapped making me feel stupid "You could have killed yourself."

"It was a total accident, I thought it was that edible flower they put on the side of dishes," I smiled as she sat on my bed. "Mrs. McCall, does anyone else know I'm here?" I asked in total embarrassment.

"You mean, Stiles and Scott, yes they know, but I haven't told them what's wrong," she smiled as I sighed.

"And Aideen?"

"No, she hasn't shown up at all, I don't think she knows at all," she smiled thinking it was a good thing when I started to groan and held my stomach. "Ok, you go back to sleep and you should be able to go home tonight, if you rest," she smiled as I rested my head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

**_"Really Justin, you couldn't do it," Austin smiled as I held him by the throat._**

**_"You threatened to take everything away from me, of course I can do this," I snapped as my claws grew out._**

**_"Justin, stop," I heard Aideen call out. I looked over and found her holding her gun up._**

**_"Aideen, this is my battle, we agreed the stronger would…"_**

**_"Shut up," she snapped as I looked back at Austin who was smiling. I looked back to Aideen and found the gun aimed at me. "You lied to me, my father was right, you tricked me," she snapped as a tear fell from her eye._**

**_"What are you talking about?" I asked as I as Austin placed a cloth in my hand. He was framing me right in front of my own fiancé. "I would never, I liked your sister."_**

**_"Then why would you kill her?"_**

**_"Aideen, he is the one wronging you," I snapped strengthening my grip on my cousin's throat._**

**_"Let him go, Justin." I looked at her confused but it was too late I knew what I had decided. I heard the gun go off and a sudden pain in my heart._**

I gasped and sat up and found someone leaning on the wall in front of my bed. "It's the wolfsbane," Derek said calmly walking over to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to slow my heart rate down.

"You dreamed probably about Aideen or someone close to you killing you, right?"

"How…how did you know?"

"Please Justin, it happened to me when Laura placed some in my system. We were kids and she thought it would have been a funny prank."

"Please Derek I wasn't…"

"Admit it," he snapped as I sighed and looked away.

"Aideen shot me."

"Well that's the least of our problems; your cousin has her."

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up.

"I mean he came and took her away and I have no clue where she is, but since you're so close to her you know her scent better than any of us," he sighed as I climbed out of bed.

"Justin, get back in bed," Mrs. McCall snapped running in the room.

"No, I need to go find…"

"Justin, listen to me, this is for your health now get back in bed."

"Mrs. McCall, I feel fine, please my fiancé is in a lot of trouble right now," I snapped as she sighed and hugged me.

"Fine, but if anything feels out of place please come to my house," she cooed before Derek and I ran out of the hospital. Stiles' jeep and Jackson's Porsche were waiting outside while I jumped in the jeep. Scott sat in the back having the same worried look on his face than what I was feeling.

"You ok?" Stiles asked as I looked at him to hit the gas and he did. I closed my eyes and focused on getting her scent and even with the windows down I couldn't find anything that matched Aideen's. "Got anything?" Stiles asked a little worried.

"Really Stiles? Head over to the Argent's maybe Chris will know where she is," I sighed as we went immediately. We pulled into the driveway and I started slamming on the door as Mrs. Argent opened it I got a weird glance from her. "Hi, question, is Mr. Argent home?" I smiled as she let me in without saying a word.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" he asked in a sort of unwelcomed tone and I hugged him, I have no clue what powered me to do so. "Is everything alright?" he asked a little gentler.

"We can't find Aideen," I sighed as his face grew with a mixture of sorrow and anger.

"I knew it, I knew you and her was a bad idea," he snapped backing me up until I fell on the couch.

"Sir, it wasn't me, I think it was…" I stopped in horror remembering the words my cousin told me.  
>"Who?"<p>

"I-I don't know," I sighed as he placed his hands on his head. "We have been looking all over for her and I can't even pick up a scent."

"Have you guys reported missing persons?"

"No, not yet, it hasn't been twenty four hours since Scott told me."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"A few nights ago, I was in the hospital the other night."

"For what?"

"I can't tell," I sighed getting up. "Are you going to help us or not?" I asked as I could feel my heart rate picking.

"Of course we will," Allison snapped walking toward me. She hugged me and grabbed her coat from the couch. "What are we waiting for," she snapped as the two of us followed her out of the house.

"Allison, you go with Stiles and Scott, Mr. Argent you follow them and I'll ride with Jackson," I took control as the two of them nodded and ran to their cars, it kind of felt good to be in control and made me kind of wish I took my dad's alpha ability. I ran to the car and found Derek gone.

"Where is he?" I asked as Jackson looked at me.

"He said that we needed to split up and took off running," he rolled his eyes as I smiled.

"I'll be right back." I ran to Stiles Jeep and knocked on the glass. "We're splitting up, we'll get further distance." I didn't even let him respond before I ran to Mr. Argent's SUV and told him the same thing. Soon enough it was a wild goose chase and all of us had gone our separate ways.


	7. Something of Mine

Killing the Past

Austin took me to his crappy little car and tossed me in the back, face first. I was now beyond pissed and wanted to kill him a hundred times more than I did yesterday. Not only did he go and kill my little sister, but he tries to kill my best friend, poisons my boyfriend, and now thinks he can kidnap me and I'll fall in love with him. Boy, was he wrong.

I wriggled around so I laid on my right shoulder, my hands tied behind me, facing the seats. He had taken my knives, but I still had a trick or two up my sleeve. I started working on the knots, the rope starting to rub my flesh raw.

"Where are we going?" I was more pissed than afraid, and I knew I should watch what I said, but I didn't care enough.

"Somewhere that it won't be easy for the other alpha or your boyfriend to find you."

"Is that really all the information I'm getting? The bad guys usually have a monologue by now."

Austin chuckled a dark sound that made me shiver. "Maybe I'm better than them."

"I think 'sicker' is the word you're looking for." He raised his hand as if to hit me, and I braced myself for the impact that never came.

"Don't test me, girl. Just because you're pretty won't save you from me. Next time, it won't be a warning." I rolled my eyes, still not freaked out.

"Fine. Could you at least put some music on?" He glanced up at me in his mirror, giving me a look that said, "Really? The radio? Right now?" Surprisingly, he flipped it on, leaving it on some rock station. I wanted the music on so that if I lied for any reason, the beat from the music may hide it.

My hands were almost free, and I was so ready kill this guy. I tried to spend my time focusing on where we were going, and by the surroundings, it looked like we were somewhere in the woods that lead to Derek's house.

"I have a few questions for you," Austin said, his tone steady. I raised an eyebrow, and waited.

"Why did you just kill Justin when you found out what he was? You're a hunter, after all. The very thing I wanted to prevent."

"Because it's Justin. I know who he is. I know how he is. He wouldn't ever hurt anyone. Unlike Kate, the crazy hunter who likes to kill wolves after torturing them for no reason, I actually need proof that the wolf has committed a crime to hurt them. It's only fair."

"I saw your mother kill my uncle. Don't even try to argue out of that. I have heard of the hunter, Kate though. I heard jacked up that other alpha, Derek, pretty bad, and you let her."

"I didn't want her to!" I snarled, "I care about Derek. I was going to free him, but he told me not to. Later, I came back and got him. And like a said before, I'll never forgive myself for what happened to him." Austin said nothing after that. We pulled up to a little shack in the thick of the forest that looked like it would blow over in the wind.

"Oh, hell no. Tell me you're not thinking of putting me in that piece of crap."

"That 'piece of crap', used to be where my pack lived. And no, that's not where you'll be staying." Something in his voice led me to think his past in a touchy subject for him. I filed it away for later use. Anything to make him suffer.

As he came to open the door to pull me out, I hid my now untied hands from him. When he grabbed a hold of my ankle to pull me out of the back seat, I put all my weight into a good kick that landed in his center. I smiled at the sound of a cracked rib as he fell back.

Quickly as possible, I went out the other side of the car and ran as fast as I could, trees and brush flying by and grabbing at my clothes and flesh, tearing my skin open, and yet I ignored the pain to keep running. I had to get as big of a head start as possible, because I knew the I wasn't going to be fast enough to actually get away for good.

Austin was going to catch me with his speed, and I knew it. All I wanted to do was get my scent to the main road if I could so if anyone was looking for me, they would find me. I actually made it to the road and I could see a car in the distance. I didn't bother trying to flag it down, it was too far away and I could hear someone on my trail. Thinking fast, I grabbed a rock and carved an arrow down. Then, I tore off my red leather jacket that I always wear and placed it next to the trunk of the trees, hidden under a few leaves.

As soon, as I did that, I heard the noise getting louder. I turned around and ran face first into his chest. I didn't scream, I knew there was no point. Instead, I let him turn me around to tie my hands together again. While my back was to him, I smiled, knowing I had a better chance pf getting away now than I did before.

He hefted me over his shoulder again, and I grunted as he jogged on the rough terrain, jostling me. Just to piss him off, I bit his shoulder, causing him to jerk. "Do that again, and I'll do the same thing back, only it'll mean more to you." I clinched my teeth together.

He took me back to the shack, only instead of taking me through the shabby door, he sat me down beside it to clear away a patch of leaves, reveling a trap door. My eyes got wide at at the realisation that it was there that I would be kept, and not above ground where my scent could have been caught. Seeing this, I fought back when he came to get me, trying to squirm away.

It was no use, he just grabbed me by the hair and pulled me closer to him. He fed one of his arms through mine, locking me to him. I didn't say anything as he led me into the dark below. I could see nothing but a little bare light bulb hovering over a wood chair with some more rope coiled in the seat.

I didn't like the looks of things as I was shoved onto it. Austin used the extra rope to tie me to the chair, making it tight around my torso, knotting it in the back. As soon as he finished and backed away to admire his handy work, I started struggling with the rope, trying to get away. "Don't bother. I made it nice and tight. But," he continued, putting his face in mine, "if you're a good girl, things might get a bit looser."

"Screw you!" He smiled.

"That'll work." I almost gaged, repulsed. "I have something I have to do. I'll be back in a few minuets." Then, he tromped back up the stairs. As he went up, he cast a look at me before hitting the switch to turn off the light. He then proceeded up and closed the trap door, leaving me in total darkness.

I continued to work on the ropes, refusing to give up hope though I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I suddenly realised how alone I actually was, only my sister's murderer and my captor to keep me company. I knew that Justin was going to be ok with Derek's help, but even he was hurt right now. I thought back to the last moment I saw him, bloody and broken. I shuddered at the memory, pained for him.

After everything that they went though, would Derek and Justin still care enough about me to look for me? Did they hate me now, that I cause more trouble than I'm worth? I twisted the ring on my finger around and around, numbing the harsh thoughts. Someone would come. I breathed deep, relaxing my body.

I had just began to be able to see in the dark when a blinding light from the door opened up. I tried to shield my face with my hand, only for it to be stopped by my bonds. I twisted my head to the side, protecting my right eye. His boots went thud as he descended into my prison.

"Now that I'm done with that, we can have a little fun." I hated the very sound of his voice, and I braved the light just to glare at him. "I have some questions, and it would make things better for you if you answer. First question; I want the name of the other alpha."

I remained silent, and Austin crept closer. "Since you're new to this, let's play so if you get three strikes, you're out. That was one. What's the name of the other alpha?"

You could hear a pen drop. He put his face in mine. "I hate repeating myself, and this is the last time I'm asking nicely. What's the other alpha's name?"

"Go to Hell." His hand collided with my face, and it burned. I ignored the pain. Derek never gave any of us up to Kate, so I'm sure not telling this loser anything. I looked defiantly into his glinting eyes.

"We can play this all day. You know the question and now the punishment for not answering. I'm going to count to ten. One... two... three... six... eight..." he was getting impatient, and his hand was raised for another round. I kept my eyes locked with his and refused to show fear.

"...nine... te-" his hand was swinging when another person found the stairs. Not flinching, I watched boots come into my view. Austin spun around before hitting me to see who was here. The bad thing was, it wasn't Justin, Derek, or hell, I'd take Scott at this point. No, it was someone I recognized, too."

"Arianna! Great to see you. Maybe you can get though to her. Ask her what the other alpha's name is." The new girl from Justin's shop glared at me, and I could see small fangs protruding from her mouth. Austin had a small pack, and things had just gotten worse.

All of a sudden, someone else came down the stairs. He wasn't elegant like Ari, but he came down fast and harsh. I feared it was another pack member of Austin's, but it was the exact opposite. Derek rushed in and put his claws around Ari's neck, eyes burning red. "My name is Derek Hale, and you have something of mine."


	8. The Best Hunter in the Family

**Happy Vet's day :) **

Killing the Past

My heart was racing a mile a minute and I had no clue where to look anymore. "Justin, we'll find her," Jackson said, sounding a bit compelling.

"We don't know that, Jackson. Hell, we don't even know she's still alive."

"Don't you give up, knock that shit off." I could feel his anger mixing with mine making us both agitated.

"Pull over," I sighed as he did what I said, probably scared from the look I gave him. I got out of the car and jumped over the hood and ran into the woods, ignoring the angry yelling I was getting from Jackson to come back. I wondered if everyone had given up and I was following in their tracks or if I was the only one giving up. Derek had warned me about calling the cops and I feared everything now. I came up to his house and walked up the steps. I looked around for any form of life following me and soon walked in.

"Derek, come out," I called, but the house was emptier than a tomb. A thick smell of blood filled every inch of the air I breathed in. I walked into the living room and picked up three different scents that I all knew so well, the first being Derek, then my cousin, and lastly…Aideen's? Blood covered the floor of the living room and I couldn't tell whose it was, flashes of Aideen getting attacked filled my mind as I collapsed on the ground.

I grew sick and angry and I let my wolf form take over. I jumped through the window that had been broken from the time we attacked Peter and I ran, I didn't care where, but I ran. With my mind blocked and my heart guiding my feet I hoped it brought me to Aideen.

I jumped out from the trees and came to a cemetery. "No, absolutely not," I whispered as I could feel myself return normal. I wanted to turn around and leave but I couldn't I walked over and sat in front of Laura's grave.

"Somehow I keep coming to you," I whispered placing my hand on the tomb stone. "I wish you were still here Laura, you'd know what to do, I'll admit it, your boyfriend is a total screw up," I chuckled picturing her smiling face.

"Look at me, I'm talking to a tomb stone. Have I gone crazy?" I howled in the night with anger which I soon regretted since I knew how loud it was and could hear the echoes. I knew I just gave my spot away to my cousin. I quickly ran away and headed straight home.

When I walked through the doors I found my mom in her favorite spot, the kitchen, baking. "Why, why would you do something like this?" I blurted walking into the kitchen.

"Something like what, honey?"

"Letting Austin stay here, he isn't welcome here, we discussed this."

"Justin, you can't tell me who I can and cannot invite in my home," she snapped.

"Don't you remember he killed a child?""

"Justin, you and I both know that was an accident."

"Oh not you too, he's got you under his little spell. What kind of B.S. has he been telling you?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," she snapped waving her wooden spoon to me.

"Mom, he killed Aideen's sister just because he thought her mom killed Dad."

"Your father was cheating on me and I told him to stop."

"Oh so now it's his fault for Kate killing him?" I asked heartbroken about it.

"I'm not saying that…."

"Of course you are, you were saying because you were being cheated on he should have died."

"I would never wish my own husband's death."

"Well that's what it sounds like to me." She was making me so angry listening to what was  
>coming out of her mouth. "What's next, you disapproving of my engagement?"<p>

"Well you are a bit young," she sighed going back to her cake.

"Excuse me, this coming from the woman who was completely ready for me getting married."

"I don't know, I have too many thoughts on my mind," she snapped.

"Yeah, you and the Sheriff probably…" I seethed as her mouth dropped appalled. Without saying another word she looked straight at me and smacked me, the sting on my cheek hurt but I wasn't going to falter, I looked at her again, again she smacked me. This time a soft but low growl escaped my lips, I didn't mean to, but it slipped.

"How dare you!" she snapped her mouth agape. She grabbed me by my ear and pulled me all the way from the kitchen into my bedroom and locked the door behind her. I took my place on my bed holding my cheek as it burned. After a while I walked to the window and looked out seeing the half moon rise above the trees, I couldn't help but think of Aideen, somewhere in the night lost and alone, or worse kidnapped and being raped.

I got angry and stormed over to my book shelf and began pulling books off the shelf. I was ready to rip the first book to shreds when the title caught my eye. The Legend of the Werewolf. I walked onto my balcony thinking the first time Aideen came over.

_"My Justin used to hate reading," Aideen's voice echoed in my head forcing an entire flashback upon me._

_"Those are just history," I shrugged standing up. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "Now the top two rows are World War One and Two. The row under that is about the Kings and Queens of England starting as early as King Arthur. The two rows under that are about Titanic, you know the ship that sank in the Atlantic, the row under that is all European History, and then the last row was of mainly Ireland, Scotland, and England," I said nearly running out of breath. She had examined my wall, one book at a time and I walked back to my desk to finish up on my History project._

_"What's this?" she asked, her voice had changed from kidding to serious drastically._

_"What's what?" I called as she placed a book on my desk entitled, The legend of the Werewolf._

_"Oh that?" I asked a little nervous. "Stiles got me it for my birthday, he has some obsession with it, and says it falls under history and I would like it, I read it in three hours, it wasn't as good as he said it was," I laughed as she looked at me a little frightened. "You ok?"_

_"Huh, yeah, I'm fine."_

As I stood on my balcony I opened the book, I saw numbers in a single row going from the top corner to the bottom. I turned to each page that a number represented and found cliff notes from Aideen most of them saying how truthful each page was, but when I came to the last page I felt horrible.

_"My beloved,_

_No matter how many secrets you keep from me, you know eventually I will find them. You just handed over one of the biggest of all time to me. By the time you read this you will know I what I am…a hunter, but I promise you, no one and I mean NO ONE will hurt you as long as I am around._

_I also wanted to say I love you Justin, right now, I am scared out of my mind to even say anything to you because I don't know how you feel but I am sure it is mutual. If you get this when I left and returned to Texas, I am sorry I never said anything, and most importantly always be a good dog. XD."_

I felt terrible after reading her little note to me. This was all my fault something bad had happened to her, everything was wrong because of me. If I never told my cousin what I saw he would have never gone after Aideen's family. My big mouth got me into this trouble and I needed to get out.

I regretfully read the note again and again until I collapsed on the balcony and began to cry. I threw the book in my room and jumped over my balcony and began running, I needed help and one person who I knew could get me out of a sticky situation. I came to a rather large Victorian house and started slamming on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," a woman's voice echoed through the house.

She opened and looked at me totally shocked. "Justin, if I knew you were coming I would place some tea on stove," the forty year old woman smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Grace, is he here?" I asked as she nodded and I ran upstairs slamming on his door. "DUDE! Open up!" I barked continuously slamming on his door.

"WHAT!" Reg barked opening the door.

"I need your help, Aideen went missing and we can't find her."

"Justin, I have a ten page essay due in the morning in my English class tomorrow."

"Reg, is college really more important than helping family?"

"I am only on three out of ten, I think so."

"Reg, you are like my favorite cousin and even though we bug the crap out of each other at work,  
>I think you owe me this one."<p>

"I don't owe you anything," he laughed walking back to his desk.

"Come on, you are the greatest hunter in the entire family."

"I am the only hunter in the family."

"Well actually when Aideen marries into the family there will be two hunters you and her," I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"If you are trying to annoy me it's working," he sighed getting quiet agitated.

"If you help me find her, then…then…then I'll finish your essay," I offered as he turned around in his chair.

"You promise?"

"Sure, what's it about?" I asked starting to regret my own words as he handed me the handout.

"Discuss the factors of how the Titanic affected both England and America the day after she sank," I read aloud smiling at my cousin. "You tricked me," I sighed as he laughed.

"Hey, it's your favorite subject."

"Fine, Reg, you have a deal," I chuckled shaking his hand. He quickly walked into his closet pulled one of his guns out and a whip that reminded me of the Indiana Jones movies. "Mom, I'm going out with Justin," he screamed as we got to his front door.

"Both you boys be safe, and Justin keep an eye on him," she screamed back.

"Yes, Aunt Grace," I joined in screaming feeling bad that my cousin was older than me and how I had to watch him. The two of us got in his Mustang and drove off down the street hoping for a clue.


	9. I Wasn't Worth It

**Freaking Dark Chapter...**

Killing the Past

Instead of a look of fear that I expected Austin to feel, he grinned a creepy look. "Oh, so you claim this human, do you?"

"She likes me more than you," Derek murmured, hand still clutching Ari's thin neck. Her her eyes were wide with fear.

"Maybe. Tell me how you found us," Austin spoke calmly.

"Why should I?"

"Because she," Austin said, looking at me, "can be punished for your mistakes." I tried to wriggle free again, but it was still no use. I would kill for a knife right now. Derek kept his face hard and his hand in place, but I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I tried to remember anything about before you took her. I remembered the smell of cakes on Aideen, and some one's scent on her wrist. I was an unfamiliar smell, I went to the store to see if I could it. There, I found her," Derek tightened his grip on her neck, "and when she spoke to me, I could smell you on her. I followed her here and I could smell Aideen through the forest."

Austin raised his eyebrows, impressed. I didn't know Derek was able to smell things that well, but it had to be something to do with alpha powers.

"The question now is; what are we to do now that you know where she is? I know you'll tell Justin, and I'm not ready for that yet. I guess you're worth something to him and we could keep you here as well..."

"I wouldn't threaten me while I have your chick by the throat. That is, unless you want her to die." I saw his claws grow, puncturing her pale neck, letting ruby liquid pool in her collar bone.

Austin laughed. "By all means, kill her! One loose end to clear up. But I'm sure you'd react differently if I made the same threat." Austin slithered over to me and placed his own arm around my windpipe. Like an anaconda, he began to slowly squeeze and lift up, cutting off my air and lifting my whole body and the chair. I tried to remain quiet, but a small, strangled noise erupted from my throat.

Derek lessened his grip on Ari, fear now rooting on his face. I tried to smile or something to make him calm down, but I simply couldn't. "Let's do this like men. We let the girls go, and we fight, just us to see if she goes free." Derek made good sense, but I didn't want to see them fight again.

I couldn't see Austin's face, seeing as he was behind me, but he dropped me back down, allowing me to breath. Derek shoved Arianna away and Austin lept at him, teeth bared.

The two didn't bother to change into full wolves, they just grew fangs and set forth biting one another, sending blood all over the place. Ari was still collecting herself on the floor when she saw Derek place himself on top of Austin, punching his face over and over again. Just when Derek was about to lunge forward to take a bite of Austin's neck, Arianna tossed dirt into his blood red eyes, blocking his vision.

In his moment of weakness, Austin clawed the left side of his face open, knocking Derek off him. In the scuffle, my chair was knocked over and I hit my head, making my vision fade to black. 

When I woke up, I felt a splitting ache in my skull. Waves of pain throbbed, keeping me groggy until I remembered what was going on when I went out. Visions of the fight and blood flashed in front of my eyes, making my lids shoot open to hopefully see Derek standing on top of the other two wolves.

That wasn't the case.

In fact, the first thing I saw were green eyes that didn't belong to Justin. "Wakey, wakey. 'Morning sleeping beauty. Ready to play another game?"

"Wh- what? Where's Derek?" I was still really groggy, and it hurt to talk.

"Oh, he's going to be joining us!" As he said this, the evil wolf moved over to let me see what had happened after I blacked out. Behind where he had stood, Derek was there, and he looked helpless.

Though he was standing, his hands were restrained behind his back. His mouth was gagged with a cloth that was tied behind his head. The scariest thing was the noose around his neck. I let my eyes follow the rope, seeing the rest of the cord traveling up to the ceiling to wrap around a beam that supported the hole we all were in. It continued down into the hands of Arianna, who was grinning, now the tables were turned.

Austin used his finger to lift me face till I looked strait up to him, his face looming over me. "I ask a question, you answer. I think Derek, here will learn that way."

I breathed a trembling breath, now afraid for both of us. I couldn't be so flip with my answers because I wouldn't be the only one to suffer for it. "Now that I know Ren Tin Tin's name, I want to know about other pack members of his. I know Justin is a wannabe pack member, but is there any other wolves I have to know about?"

I didn't say anything, looking right into Derek's pleading eyes. They told me not to say anything, and until his life was in question, I wouldn't.  
>For not giving an answer, Austin just smiled and let his claws grow out in front of my face to make sure I saw what was coming. My heart sped up, but I still said nothing. Austin set to work marring my body.<p>

Using his pointer finger, he began to carve small lines on my neck, slowly letting the blood seep from the burning wound. A fire burned me, and I couldn't help but scream a little at first. I bit my tongue to keep from emotionally scaring Derek more than he already was. I saw him struggling to get to me, but the rope around his neck just held him back.

"Feel like telling me yet?"

"Go.. to Hell," I groaned, still suffering from the burning sensation on my skin.

"Oh, sweetie, you're there." As he said this, Austin began to trace my collar bone with his sharp nail, cutting open the flesh where it touched. I screamed again, but this time, I was slightly more prepared. Derek was trying to call my name to calm me down, but all that came from his mouth were muffled sounds.

"Oh, the loyal dog protest? Maybe you have something to tell me," Austin said, speaking to Derek. Ari pulled the gag harshly from his mouth, allowing him to speak.

"Let her go. You want to get to Justin, and having me will do that. You don't need her."

"You just say that to save her. Justin wants to mate with this girl, so she's worth exponentially more than you. Get her to answer me, and I'll stop hurting her."

"She's a girl, you monster! Pick on someone you're own size! Or is that really the extent of your manhood?"

I saw the pure fury on Austin's face. Derek had pushed the right buttons to call the dogs off me, but he didn't understand it would hurt more for me to see him hurt. Austin behind me, watching Derek the whole time, challenging him to say anything else. Goosebumps covered my body and his fingers slid the shoulder of my shirt off, exposing the tan flesh there.

Gently, he placed his mouth there, letting his teeth graze the skin just light enough to not break skin. I saw Derek stop breathing, and I froze up. Austin removed his mouth and replaced it with his claw again, and he began tracing something into my skin again. This time, it wasn't a flesh wound. It was deep, and it was going to scar.

"Have you every thought of getting a tattoo, Aideen? Lot's of men think it's sexy. I don't work with ink, but I can give you a pattern to fill in later." When he finished drawing his pattern, he twisted my head around to force me to look at my shoulder which now a perfect spiral on it, wide at first and small in the center.  
>The pain hurt more when I saw it fill with blood, and it felt like my whole body was on fire. I held in all the pitiful sounds I wanted to make, and instead breathed calmly, showing now emotion. "I'm not telling you anything, so you might as well kill me."<p>

"Why would I kill you? You mean something to me and Justin. But him," Austin trailed, turning his attention to the strangling werewolf, "He's hardly worth anything. In fact, I think he only had value to you."

With that, he walked over to Derek who was glaring at him with pure hatred. I hadn't even ever seen him get this mad at Kate. The intensity actually scared me a lot, it made my blood churn. Austin replaced the gag on Derek and took the rope from his pack mate who stepped to the side, watching with huge eyes.

"How about you answer my question now, Aideen. Prove to me you care about wolves instead of being a cold-hearted hunter that you are." I looked to my pack leader, Derek for answers. He shook his head, telling me not to say anything. I followed instructions.

Austin shook his head, his eyes turning red. "Wow, you really don't care." Then, he began to pull on the rope, pulling any slack that was there tight. I flinched, but still didn't say anything. His eyes stayed locked with mine as he began to pull on the rope, tightening it around Derek's neck. I could tell he couldn't breath because his face began to turn red with lack of air. He's risen a foot off the floor now, and my heart was breaking. Derek was dying because of me.

"Please, let him go," I begged, leaning forward in my chair, trying to be closer to the choking wolf. Hot tears began to pool in my eyes because I knew I was breaking. I couldn't let him die, and because of that, I gave up. "Jackson! Jackson Wittemore and Scott McCall! They're betas! Please, let him go!"

And he did let go. Derek fell to the floor on his knees, huffing as air filled his deprived lungs again. I let the tears flow now, broken finally. "Perfect. That's all I want right now. Arianna, take care of that. He should be fine by now." Before getting over to me, he kicked Derek in the ribs for geed measure. He groaned against his bonds as he was dragged up by his neck as the she-wolf pulled the rope taught until he stood again.

Austin untied me, hands and all until I stood up. Then he tied them in front of me. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where you're little puppy won't find us again."

"Won't you let him go? Please? You can't just leave him here like this." Austin laughed.

"Sure I can! Watch me." He shoved me forward and I landed on my werewolf. He groaned under the impact, and I put my arms around his neck, trying hug him before I was taken. "I'm so sorry, Derek. You shouldn't have come. I wasn't worth it." Just as I finished whispering in his ear, Austin picked me up bridal style, looping my bound hands around his neck. I hated the closeness to him, but I stomached it for Derek who was clearly pained as I was dragged off from him again.

The last thing I saw before the little door was closed to the cellar by Ari was Derek's body going slack, as if he gave up. The tears continued to flow.


	10. Who to Kill

Killing the Past

I looked at the clock and saw it was going on midnight and I was losing all hope. "Maybe we should look more tomorrow," I yawned.

"Oh hell no, please tell me you're not giving up!" Reg snapped as I smacked the back of my head on the headrest.

"Well you think we would find her by now Reg. There are only so many places she can be. I don't know, I guess I'm just starting to lose hope."

"Not you, you of all people, not you! You are the only person I know never to give up," he snapped as I looked at him a bit shocked. I looked away, glancing out the window just in time to see some sort of red fabric.

"STOP!" I barked as Reg's Mustang came to a screeching stop. I got out and ran over to the very familiar fabric. Dusting off the leaves covering it, I could smell Aideen all over her jacket.

"What is it?" Reg asked stepping from the car.

"It's Aideen, she's here," I smiled getting ready to jump into the woods.

"Justin, stay here," he demanded pulling his whip off the clip. I looked at him telling him I was coming. "Stay here, until I call you." He turned his back to me before disappearing into the woods. As I sat in front of Reg's car I wrapped Aideen's jacket in my hand and began inhaling, picturing her perfect face smiling at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to be a sitting duck while Reggie was out there, so I ran into the woods looking for more clues. The further I got in the stronger Aideen's scent became. The deeper I got in the woods I saw what looked like the dirt was disturbed. It looked like someone's body was dragged. I crouched down and placed my hand on the trail.

A vision came to me and I saw Aideen. My cousin had her by the hair, dragging her across the ground. When I came back to my senses, I was filled with rage. I followed this trail to an old rotten shack-like building. It looked familiar but I couldn't tell where from. I ran inside, cobwebs covered every inch of the place. "AUSTIN!" I screamed, my voice echoing through every inch of the building.

"Come out here, you little coward!" But still I received silence. As I made my way into the kitchen, I heard the sound of a cracking whip. "Reg?" I called as another crack broke the silence. It sounded like it was coming from under the floor boards. I climbed onto a counter jumped off and slammed my shoulder into the floor crashing through the floorboards and landing a few seconds later on concrete.

"What the hell? I told you to stay!" Reg snapped, helping me up. Dangling next to him was the whip, and I noticed it had something red on it. I recognized the rusty smell. Blood.  
>"Now, where was I? Oh that's right…where is she?" he barked grabbing something hanging in the dark. I could see the outline of a human body, but I could only see the back of the person, which had been torn by the whip, openly bleeding. The lighting in the basement was hard to see who he was talking to until from under his torn shirt, I saw the triple spiral tattoo.<p>

He raised his whip again. "STOP!" I barked grabbing his wrist,looking in my cousin's eyes.

"What are you doing?" he barked getting angry. I turned to the body, seeing now the hands tied behind his back. I circled around to see his face, now seeing the rope around his neck, holding him in place. As fast as I could in my state of horror, I let him down and caught him as he fell.

I patted the side of his face, trying to keep him from passing out. "Where is she?" I asked, slight panic in my voice. I had never seen him like this, so weak and hurt. Even when we saved him from Kate, he had been hurt, but not this destroyed. "What happened?" He looked away. "Derek, I know you're hurt, but I need you to answer my questions."

"You know him?" Reg asked with his whip still equipped.

"This is basically my pack leader," I turned to him as I set Derek down.

"Dude…I'm sorry! I just don't know who is who right now," Reg tried to smile at Derek, who in turn replied with a low growl. I could see the cuts on his back start to heal, but it was still painful to look at them. Reggie was good at his job.

"Where are Scott and Jackson? And who is this?"

"What…why?"

"Where are they?" he barked grabbing me by my shirt.

"Scott's with Stiles and Jackson, I left him in his car. Reggie is my cousin and a hunter. I wanted him to help me track Aideen. What is going on?"

"Your little Fiancé gave them away to Austin, and now they are in as much danger as she is."

"Why would she do that?" Reg snapped coming closer to us. I held up a hand

"Because Austin's little pack mate was going to kill me," he snapped, "She shouldn't have said anything! I wasn't worth it!" His head fell, and I felt a surge of guilt for him. All he had done was try to make sure Aideen was safe, and for it he had suffered.

"Who would ever dare work for him?" Reg laughed.

"They may not have a choice, Reggie. If he bit the person, he has control over them," I filled in my cousin. His face hardened as he took this information in.

"She works with you," Derek answered turning to me.

"Arianna, the chick who was hitting on me at work?" My heart sped up, thinking about how I should have known something was too good about her.

"Well, I have a plan on getting her back, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"What is it?" Reg spoke up as Derek looked like he was going to kill him. Derek soon came up with a plan and he was right I didn't like it at all, but if I wanted Aideen back it would be the best way to get her. After helping out of the ground, his body still pretty torn up, Derek he limped off to his car and I got back in Reggie's car.

"You don't have to do this. You know how dangerous and stupid this is?"

"Reg, I don't see you coming with something better," I barked as he drove me to my house. I got out of the car thinking about tonight and how I still didn't have Aideen in my arms. I walked upstairs sneaking into the house hoping my mom wasn't up. I closed my door behind me and took my shirt, shoes, and pants off slowly getting into bed. I looked at the moon, the trees glistened in the moonlight, trying to fall asleep. As my breathing became soft and silent I heard someone breathing in my room. I looked up and saw two red eyes staring at me. Before I opened my mouth my cousin was sitting on my chest with my lacrosse stick pressed against my throat. I gasped for air, trying to breath but every sound that escaped my lips, he pressed down harder.

"See? You're weak! This is why I'm alpha, Justin," he smiled as I could feel myself loosing strength as my oxygen left me and I started to black out. I growled and punched him in the throat as he backed up. I gasped for air, finally catching my breath. "You want your little whore to be alright?" he asked as I became enraged.

"Don't you ever call her that," I snapped as I charged him. He smiled and came at me, punching me in my ribcage as I fell over coughing and gasping for air.

"When will you ever learn? You're just a beta Justin. You can't take an alpha," he smirked. "Now if you want your fiancé to be ok, you will do exactly as I say," he grinned maliciously, grabbing me by the throat.

"What do you fricking want?"

"Simple, I want you in my pack," he whispered as I looked at him like he was crazy, though I knew this was coming.

"Over my dead body," I snapped as he sighed.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way," he held up one of Aideen's knives and placed it on my scar on my shoulder from where Aideen stabbed me the night she found out what I was. My scar began to burn and he smiled as I fought to not scream out. "Now do I really have to stab my cousin or should I take out your girlfriend?"

"You lay one finger on her and I swear, I will kill you."

"Ah, I think we just found a negotiation," he smiled pulling the knife back. "I won't touch her, if you join you rightful family pack."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"As you've said before, I killed a child. What makes you think I won't finish what I started? So answer correctly, because every answer you give has and consequence for her."

"Fine," I sighed as he smiled and hugged me, though I stiffened to his touch.

"Now, I want you to take care of your original pack, both Scott and…what's his name…Jackson?" he smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Justin. Get rid of your old pack or your little fiancé bleeds out," he smiled. I understood what he was saying, but this wasn't a part of the plan. I laid on my bed and felt a little distraught. I couldn't kill my friends, though I can't live without Aideen..

"Oh wait, I have something better. Your friends can live, if you come with me and take the second alpha. Tomorrow."

"You want me to kill the closest thing I have to brother?"

"Your choice, your friends or Derek?"

"If I help you, you promise Scott and Jackson go free?" I asked as he nodded. My heart sank, but I agreed to his terms to get him to leave me alone for the night.

I woke up at six and got ready for school. I put on some clothesl, got in my car and drove to school at six thirty since coach wanted us there early for practice. "Pass the ball to, Topain," Coach called as the new kid, Henry ran down the course.

"Over here," I called as the ball was passed to me. I ran toward Danny and threw the ball nearly hitting him in the head as the ball hit the net.

"Lucky shot, Justin," Jackson slapped my back as I looked at him pissed off. Arianna came out of the school and smiled at me. "Twenty bucks you can't make it again," he added as I saw what looked like a claw form on her hand. She dropped her books and ran toward us.

"Move," I snapped shoving Jackson out of the way and I grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go," she growled as my grip tightened on her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"My orders! Your cousin told me to get rid of the pack of Hale if you didn't meet him after school today to go take care of that alpha." I released her arm as she smiled. I growled, giving her a warning as she backed away and ran off.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked pointing toward Arianna as she walked away.

"I'll tell you later Scott," I snapped before walking away.


	11. No One Will Come

Killing the Past

Arianna was standing by the wall across the room from me, arms crossed and lips in a sad pout. Something in her eyes said 'betrayal'. For a moment, I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"I need to go make sure we have everything from the other base. I'm Hale left you're boyfriend a nice trail to follow. I'll be back then. Watch, her, Ari." The female wolf brightened a little when he said her name, and she bounced over to my side. Austin turned his back to us and left out the heavy iron door.

I continued to study the girl I was stuck with. She actually was pretty, will her warm ember eyes. The only problem was that she worked for a crazy murdering werewolf, probably sharing his thoughts. She peered down at me, and I tried to look fierce with my own eyes of ice. "How 'bout you let me go?"

She just sneered and looked away. I shook my head, annoyed by the stubborn girl. "What have I done to you? I mean really, you have to have some reason to hate me the way you do."

When I still didn't get a response, I decided to guess around a little bit. "What, you like Justin or something?"

Nothing. "Well you don't have a thing for Derek. Maybe... maybe you have a thing for Austin?"

"Just shut up, ok?"

I grinned, knowing I hit the spot. "And you think he likes me?"

"I said, shut up."

"I heard you the first time, but if I'm going to be stuck here with you, we might as well get to know each other."

"Look," she said, looking back at me, glaring as best she could, "we don't need to talk about this. But if you insist, yes, Austin is supposed to be my mate. Now what about you? You want me to tell you something, you have to tell me something. How do you know Austin? He told me you had a childhood relationship."

I didn't really want to tell her anything, but everything about her at the moment was so relaxed, it was as if I knew her. "I guess he could exaggerate that. He killed my sister."

She when ghostly pale. "He... he did what?"

I was surprised. If she loved him, doesn't she know what kind of person he is? "It was an accident. His uncle was murdered by a hunter named Kate, who I hated. He mistook my mother for her and out of revenge, he tried to kill the next hunter in line in my family. Me. But he messed up. He killed my sister instead."

Arianna leaned back against the wall I sat against. She slid down, sitting next to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I didn't think you did. You don't seem like him."

She let her head drop. "He wasn't this bad all the time. Before, he was kind. He was... loving."

"But you see how he is. What he did to Derek. What he wants to do to Justin. Even what he did to me." To prove my point, I ran my fingers over the carving of the vendetta spiral there. It stung like a fire and I cringed slightly at my own touch.

Arianna looked at me, an emotion on her face I hadn't been expecting. She looked guilty. "So," she tried to change the topic, "you don't love the other alpha as anything other than a friend? You seemed to care very much bout him."

"We just connected. We bother hated Kate, and we both had our sisters killed. From that, we just became good friends. I trust him with my life, and he trusted me. And now look what happened. He's been hurt because of me twice now."

"Twice?" Though it was a question, I chose to remain silent. Though I was oddly connecting with Arianna, I didn't trust her. She sighed, but her eyes remained on me, though I looked forward. Suddenly, she licked her fingers, wetting them with her spit. Before I figured out what was going on, she pressed them to the torn flesh on my collarbone. I tried to pull away, but her other hand grabbed my arm and held me still.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She ignored me, the pressure of her fingers becoming ice. It was so cold, it began to burn, though I shivered. Arianna let me go then, reveling smooth, unscathed skin where my flesh had been mutilated.

"Werewolves are able to heal ourselves quickly, but our saliva has healing properties for humans. It can't do anything huge, but it helps cuts."

"Uh, thanks." Why was she helping me?

She waved it away with her hand, "I would do your shoulder, but Austin would notice." I nodded in understanding.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"What is it, hunter?"

"Why have you been... nice to me?" The question was burning a hole in my mind. She shuffled uncomfortably, taking time with an answer.

"You don't seem evil, like other hunters. And you love a werewolf, which is odd. I guess, you haven't done anything to me, so I shouldn't hurt you."

Before I could come up with something else to say to that, Ari's head shot in the direction of the door, and I knew he was coming. My spine went ridged knowing he was coming. Arianna shot up and backed away, putting our semi-friendship behind a cold mask. Austin came through the door, and I stood up in a more defensive position, brandishing my bound hands as a club.

"They had been there when I got to the shack. The other alpha was gone, or I would have killed him, and he couldn't have gotten away without help. There was blood on the floor, and it smelt like his, so something attacked him. I could smell the dear cousin, and another scent I recognized."

He said this all to his girlfriend, who took it in with a nod. "It's getting early. Shouldn't we be going so I may attend school tomorrow?"

"We should. You go a head. I have to take care of the girl." When he said this, he began to come over to me, and I shot Ari a look that begged her to not leave me alone with him. She mouthed the word 'sorry', and it rang true, but she slipped out the door as her mate and alpha told her to.

Austin came over to me and grabbed me by my fist. He then dragged me over to the corner of the room where a hook hang low, being slack on the chain it was connected to. He looped the hook through the rope binding my hands, and pulled the chain taught until I could barley stand on my toes. Then, he tied it to something, making me panic.

I was now helpless, my arms straight above my head, supporting my body. I felt the ropes digging into my flesh. Just as the pain began to set in, he circled around to my face and did the most horrible thing he could. He pressed his lips to mine in an angry, harsh kiss.

Disgusted, I tried to pull away, but because of my bonds, I couldn't. Instead, I kicked him as hard as I could to his mid-section. The sound of his surprised and pained grunt made the fact I was swinging wildly on the chain a little less worse. That is, until what he did next.

He grabbed my face with his over sized hand, the claws of his paw digging lightly into my flesh. He was pissed at my reaction, and decided to push me, forcing me to spin rapidly in circles. I tried to ignore the flaring pain in my arms and shoulders as he left me hanging there, swinging side to side, a naked light bulb above my head. Like he said, the basement is deep, solid, and sound-proof, so I could scream until I lost my voice if I wanted.

And no one would come.


	12. What is the Truth?

Killing the Past

The rest of the school day went on and in every class I felt like running out due to the fact that Aideen's seat was completely empty. When the final bell rang I ran out to my car and drove off and pulled up to the Argent's home. Aideen's jacket sat on the chair next to me, where she should have been. I got out her jacket in hand and I knocked on the door. Mrs. Argent opened the door and looked at me with a bit of hatred which I didn't understand. "Is Mr. Argent home?"

Without responding she let me in and I was escorted into the den. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Argent asked walking into the room suddenly surprised with a mixture of shock.

"I came here to give you this. I can't hold it, it's too hard. I am totally panicked, sir," I said extending my arm with Aideen's jacket at the end.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the woods, but she wasn't there and I am really scared."

"Who are you?" a man's voice came from behind me. I turned and found a man with dark brown hair with a spread of grey and I the scent he carried was of cheep liquor, but he wasn't drunk.

"David, this is Justin, your daughter's fiancé," Mr. Argent called out as I moved closer to shake the man's hand but he wouldn't accept it.

"So Justin…is it? Where's my daughter," he sighed glaring hard at me.

"I…I don't know sir," I sighed looking away as he grabbed my cheeks forcing me to look in his eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We have been looking for her for the whole night, and we were going to look for her today."

"Pathetic, you must be the worst werewolf I ever met, but you are the only one I talked to before killing it," he smiled placing his hand in his coat pocket.

"No wonder why Aideen hates you. You really are a disgrace to your family name," I whispered as he retaliated and punched me in the face. I stumbled back and looked at him in shock. Now I had had it with getting beaten and I reached the top of my stress level and I tackled the man. Sitting on top of him, I hadn't realized I had changed until I could see my reflection in his terror filled eyes. I stood up and slowly backed away returning to my normal self. Mr. O'Connor pulled a magnum 27 revolver from his pocket and aimed it directly at me.

"Silver bullet to the heart is all it takes," he smirked as my hands slowly came to my head.

"David, look at yourself," Mr. Argent said calmly slowly moving toward the loony old man.

"Shut up Chris!" he barked as Chris stepped a couple feet back. "You know…I am going to enjoy this. What my daughter sees in you is so upsetting. She deserve better" He cocked the hammer back and as he pulled the trigger, I fell to the floor, missing the bullet only by inches. Mr. Argent had tackled Mr. O'Connor and looked at me.

"RUN!" he barked as I nodded and quickly ran out the house and got in my car. I drove as fast as I could to the school and ran onto the field where Jackson, Stiles, and Scott were leaving from; it was shocking to see Jackson with the two of them. I was in such a panic my words came out in one big mess.

"Ok, ok slow down! What are you trying to say?" Stiles joked as I looked at him ready to punch him. After taking a deep breath I looked at each and every one of them.

"We are in over our heads."

What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"I mean, this whole thing is falling apart. I was just attacked by Aideen's dad who is far WORSE than Kate, Derek came up with this idiotic plan that will most likely get me killed, and my cousin has forced me to join his side or we all end up dead."

"You didn't?" Scott sighed with a growl.

"It wasn't my fault, it's all part of the plan…more or less," I sighed.

"What do you mean more or less?" Stiles asked as I quickly told them Derek's plan. "Why didn't this pass before we played this card?"

"Because, no one was around, and it was two in the morning."

"That doesn't mean shit, Justin," Jackson snapped as I tried to hold my sanity together.

"Oh so now it's my fault that Derek's plan was made without consent."

"It does sound somewhat stupid," Stiles smirked as my phone vibrated.

"Just look for Aideen some more and meet back at my house in two hours," I said reading the text from Austin regretfully.

It's time, get home NOW!

"Where are you going?" Jackson called as I stated back to my car.

"I'm going to look for Aideen," I called running for the car. True, I was lying but I couldn't tell them or I would be known as a traitor. I drove home, my heart feeling as if it was going to burst and Austin had jumped in my car the second I pulled into the driveway.

"You're late," he growled as I sighed. "He isn't your brother Justin, he's not even family," he said angrily as we pulled off the road and into the woods. I parked my car and we got out.

"You're wrong Austin, he is my brother."

"Just because you dated his sister doesn't make you his family, she's dead which means he's dead to you," he growled grabbing my shirt and looking me in the eyes.

"I can't believe you, he…"

"Does a brother make out with your fiancé?"

"What?" I asked laughing totally not believing him.

"You heard me, and the answer would be a no."

"Austin, you're so full of sh-"

"No, for once I tell you this to protect you. When I found your little fiancé with him, she was all over him. I heard him say something about him always wanting her the night she helped him or something."

"You're lying! The two of them are just friends."

"Am I? Listen to my heart. It hasn't skipped or blipped." He was right for once he hadn't lied to me and I hated him even more for it. I barged my way into the hale house and found Derek sitting in the corner.

"I'll kill you," I growled tackling him to the floor.

"Good acting Justin," he smiled as I dug my claws into his side which caused him to look at me funny, he knew I wasn't acting that second and he threw me off of him. "What the hell?"

"You fricking lied to me Derek, you said you were going to stay away from Aideen and only remain friends," I growled as my cousin walked in with a wicked smirk on, I watched the blood drench Derek's shirt as he looked at my cousin.

"You brainwashed him."

"Family doesn't do that to family Derek!" I charged but he grabbed my shirt and flipped me slamming me into the floor board. I gasped for air as all of it escaped. I watched my cousin take down Derek who looked at me as if I was a traitor but he had crossed the fine line once more.

The two alphas became full wolfs and I slowly stood up wildly clawing and attacking Derek. Derek turned and bit my leg causing my whole body to come back to normal and I crawled away cowering in the dark as blood began pouring from my leg. Derek soon changed back and was laying in a pool of his own blood while Austin stood over him. Austin quickly walked over to me and helped me up and dragged me toward the front door. Derek looked dead to me, and yet I still didn't feel bad for him.

My leg had started to heal when I realized I wasn't driving the car. "Where are we going?" I asked noticing we were going in the opposite direction of my house.

"You'll see," Austin sighed as I leaned against the car door. Soon enough we pulled up to my school which caused a bad flashback of when Peter had us all on a wild goose chase inside only three weeks before. We got out and I made my way to the front door. "Where are you going?"

"I thought…"

"Follow me," he growled as I followed him into the basement of the went through so many doors I was getting sick of seeing the same pipes every five seconds it felt like we were walking in circles. We finally came to this wide metal door that Austin struggled open, but he did it. I walked in and he turned on a small light. Aideen hung in the corner by her wrist on a chain and hook. She looked up and saw me and her eyes lit up, but I still couldn't stand the sight of her. After all this time I had been looking for someone who was cheating on me with someone I considered family.

"Justin, is it truly you?" she asked as I got in her face. I grabbed her hands above her head and she smiled. I could see it all in her eyes she was thinking I came here for her. I had, but now, I didn't care.

"You betrayed me," I snapped as surprise filled her eyes. Then came the hurt that broke me more than I knew.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"You know what I'm talking about…how could you?"

"Justin, you're scaring me," she begged as if she still had no clue what I was talking about. I slowly pulled the ring from her finger and she looked at me as if I was pulling her heart out. "Why are you doing this?" she pleaded as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Because, you love Derek," I sighed placing the silver wolf ring in my pocket and started walking for the exit.

"He did this to you! He tricked you! They're lies and you know it!" she screamed as I stopped in  
>my tracks and turned to her. My heart was breaking at the sight of the hot tears falling down her face, but it was now a heart of stone. No matter how much I loved her, no matter how much I sacrifice, she loved Derek more.<p>

"Then what is the truth Aideen? You tell me, because I don't know anymore."


	13. Evil

Killing the Past

"Then what is the truth, Aideen? I don't know anymore." Why was my Justin doing this? Why was he trying to hurt me? I hadn't done anything wrong.

"The truth? You want the truth? Ok, Mr. High-and-Mighty werewolf! Listen to my heart that only beats for you and tell me if I'm freaking lying! I love you, and only you! You are my world! I would have nothing without you!"

He didn't say anything, and for a moment, I thought I may be getting him back. "Justin, I love you. Tell me you don't love me. Do it. See if you can."

Suddenly, his face became hard and he looked me right in the eyes. "I don't love you anymore."

I felt my already aching body go out with the rest of my spirit. "Then you shouldn't have looked for me. You should have left me to die. I wish you had, actually." I saw his eyes narrow, but I didn't wait for anything else to be said. The deal was made. I was free to go. I left. I left my heart and spirit in the basement with the person who's broken it twice now. Austin would pay.

As I left, I caught something Austin said. "Now, she'll go to him. She'll betray you and go to Derek. She won't like what she finds." If I could feel anymore betrayal, I did then. Had Justin help kill Derek? Though it was predicted, I ran to his home, not bothering to get a car. On my way, I tried to make a phone call, but my cell was beyond dead from two days of captivity.

I flew through the woods, praying Derek, my best friend, was still alive. When I came onto the house, I stopped dead in my tracks. Derek's door was wide open, and it had deep red blood stains on it. I cautiously made my way closer.

When I got inside, my eyes followed a trial of dark red that was now dried to the floor. I walked along side it, sure I would find a body at the end of it. And I was right. Derek lay in the corner of the room, unmoving and bloody. I stumbled over to him, and fell to my knees at his side. I saw that he was barely, just barely still breathing, his marred chest just lifting and falling.

"Derek? Derek, please, wake up! It's me, Aideen. I'm here." I didn't want to hurt him, but he needed help fast. Though he had most likely had healed a little by now, I could tell he was still beyond normal werewolf healing. I ran to what was left of the Hale kitchen and found a few rags. I went back to Derek and pressed them to his wounds.

His back arched in pain at the pressure, and he gasped out loud as his eyes flashed red, unseeing. Though I was scared, it wasn't for myself. When his eyes focused on me, the became huge. "Aideen? How.. how did you get here?"

"I ran. Justin and Austin let me go. Austin has poisoned Justin against me, saying that you and I are... are..."

"In a relationship?"

"Yeah, that. Did he do this to you?" The werewolf nodded, and the guilt tore at me more. To get a better grasp on things, I tore off the rest of his shirt, horrified by what I saw. Contusions ran all over his torso from razor sharp claws, while lines ran all across his back. I ran my fingers over them, asking silently for him to explain what the hell did that.

"Hunter. Actually, a relative of Justin's some guy named Reggie. I didn't know you guys used whips." My mouth fell open in shock.

"We typically don't. It's inhumane." My fingers used the rags to probe the rest of his body, whiping away blood.

"Derek, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" He leaned up against the wall, and patted the spot next to him for me to join him. I slid slowly next to him, not wanting to injure him further in anyway.

"Look at you! It's my fault."

Derek's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Did you stab me?

"...No."

"Did you whip me?"

"No."

"Did you try to kill me in any way?"

"No, but-"

"Then how is any of this your fault?"

"If you hadn't come to find me, if you stayed away from me, none of this would have happened. It's my fault."

"No, it's not. You haven't done anything wrong. Not a thing. I chose you come look for you because I care. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I guess I didn't do a good enough job," he trialed off, rubbing his thumb lightly over the raw wrists I now had from the rope that I had hung from.

"You sure did more than Justin did." Derek took my hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb.

"He loves you, no matter what he says. He wouldn't have hurt you so badly or tried to kill me if he didn't."

I looked him in the eyes, understanding that what he said was true, though I didn't want to. When Justin told me he didn't love me, it hurt so bad, the last of my strength left me. I knew I wanted my Justin back, but if I went to kill Austin my myself, I would die. I eyed Derek, most of his wounds healed by now, and out of anger, I squeezed his hand. It was worth it.

I stood and prepared myself for the full out war that was coming. Hunter on werewolf, love against love.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked, and I turned to face him. He looked confused, and I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm going to kill Austin. I'm going to get Justin."

"Well then," he said, groaning as he clumsily stood up, still weighing on the wall, "you're going to need help for that. I'm coming with you."

"Derek, you can barely stand. Look at what they did to you. I won't let you go."

"How will you stop me? You going to kill me?"

"No!" I couldn't even think about it. He shot me a smug look and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but I want to call in back up. We need the rest of the pack."

Derek pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Scott? Yeah, it's me. Aideen is here. She needs us. Get Jackson and Stiles and come to my place." 

The rest of the pack got there by the time Derek took to go upstairs and get a new shirt. He was pulling it over his head when the guys walked in. You could still see scars all over his body, and his T-shirt didn't cover his arms which were bad enough.

"Derek, you look like hell. Aideen, did you do that? If you did, great job!" Stiles wrapped his arms around me, glad I was back. The joke stung.

"No, she didn't. It was Justin." Stiles kept his arm around my shoulders. Jackson and Scott both looked confused.

"Justin? But why would he do that? He's a beta. He couldn't take you like that." Jackson had a good point.

"His cousin helped. He was pissed because Austin told him that Aideen and I are doing stuff behind his back. The idiot believed it, somehow and they tried to kill me. If Aideen hadn't found me... well..." Stiles' arm held on tighter.

"So what are we going to do? We all know it's not true, but Justin is stubborn. If he's really flipped teams, how are we going to get him back."

"Easy," I said, "We kill Austin."

"You want me to risk myself for your little vengeance raid? No thanks!" I glared at Jackson.

"No, I want you to risk your life for your pack mate!" He looked down in shame.

"Aideen, where have you been? We heard the other alpha had you."

I frowned and remembered the pathetic excuse for a kiss I had gotten while I was hostage. "He did. He wanted me to be his mate. I refused."

Derek's eyebrows shot up, Stiles' jaw dropped, Jackson lost his cool exterior, and Scott laughed. "What, he a bad kisser or something?"

"Actually, yes, he is. He drooled." Again with the faces. I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't like kissing if you were only standing by your arms." They all looked upset when they saw the cuts on my wrist.

"Oh yeah. He's gonna die," Stiles hissed. I laughed and hugged him, glad to be back with my friends. Yet somehow, something, someone was missing. 

Stiles drove me home. Derek wanted to do it, but he still needed to heal. Plus, I think it would be better if I returned home from captivity by a werewolf with a human. Stiles walked me to the door. I stood behind him as he knocked. When it opened, a tired looking Chris was there. His eyes were red and puffy, but they got huge when Stiles moved over for me to be seen.

"Aideen! Oh my gosh, Aideen!" He embraced me like a long lost friend, and this was the one time I saw Chris Argent cry. He didn't cry when werewolves tore out his sisters throat. Not when his daughter was saved at the dance from her werewolf boyfriend. But he did cry when I came home.

"I'm fine. I'm ok. Stop freaking out."

"Stop freaking out! You went missing for two days! Where were you?" The rest of the family were standing in the doorway watching. Well, everyone but my dad.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you." 

Turns out my bum of a father was drunk and was waisting away in a chair in the living room. He didn't come to the door because he was passed out. I had told my story in as little detail as possible. I told them about Derek trying to save me and what had happened in the trap door under the shack. I also filled them in on Arianna and how see wasn't as bad and if it wasn't for her, I would look like I had gone through a shredder. They took it surprisingly well when I told them that we were going to take care of the problem, latter. Chris and Allison said they would go with me. Glad I had family, I didn't say no.

After the conversation, I had gone to my room, where I am now. I knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight, so I did what I had been longing to do. I took a hot shower. When I washed away all the blood, dirt, and wolf slobber, I put on dark jeans, a grey shirt and my favorite coat that I had left in the woods. It had been on my bed when I came in.

Austin had taken my knives, my main weapon, so I needed my other form of killing. I bent down in my knees and got into my hunter trunk that held many dark things about my past. I was digging out one right now. I pulled a foot long black box from the bottom, under many other things I didn't want to see. Pictures of my sister lay on top of it. I brushed them off and looked into the contents of the box.

My mother's blade lay inside, the elegant designs gleaming in the light that they had not seen for years. When mom disappeared, I put them away. Now, I needed them again. I lifted the knife from the box. The scabbard had a huge wolf-like animal on it. I pulled it off to show off the wicked shine of silver laced iron under it. This was ten times more deadly than my own pair of knives.

The blade curved outwards to a deadly handle was composed of a large wolf, pawing the ground. Another wolf head was at the end of the handle.

This knife was historic in the past of wolves and hunters. It had become a myth over the ages. IT had a feared name.

Malum, translating to Latin's word for "evil." I don't know if hunter named it because it killed evil wolves or if werewolves named it because of how many of the beast fell from it. To me, it was both, and it was about to live up to it's name.


	14. Kill Her

Killing the Past

I watched Aideen disappear into the hallways of the school basement and I reached in my pocket holding onto the engagement ring tightly. The whole time I had wanted to cry. "She always loved Derek, Justin. She just used you to keep the feelings subsided," he whispered what sounded like the nasty truth and it felt worse coming from his lips.

"Stop it already."

"Justin, if you think I'm lying you have another thing coming to you. She told me this stuff when I was trying to kill your so called 'brother'. Believe me, you get to know someone after locking them up for a while." He smiled like a creep and I felt like killing him so badly. I walked down the hallway leaving my cousin in the basement. My chest hurt and I felt like my entire world was crashing from every direction within me. I walked home seeing as there was no way I was going to get back in the car with Austin. I needed time to assess everything with a clear mind. I got home about thirty minutes later and I walked in the kitchen finding a note on the counter.

_Justin,_

_I am going out with Mr. Stilinsky. Please don't wait up for me. We don't know what time we'll be back._

_Mom._

I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs and into my room slamming the door behind me. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and stared at it. When I made eye contact with the ruby eyed one, anger filled my entire body. "You ruined my life," I snapped thinking Derek could hear me when I knew he couldn't.

I grabbed the black box it came in and shoved the ring inside. Then I placed it next to my computer. I had taken a shower and got ready for bed. "Put some clothing on," Austin snapped walking in my room.

"What are you talking about…I'm going to sleep."

"Justin, your little ex-pack is preparing to attack."

"And you know this how?" I asked walking into my closet. I grabbed a shirt and pants and placed my clothing and looked at Austin.

"I know because Arianna…well let's just say she followed your ex and she went right to where I knew she would be. But now they are preparing for war. "

My blood turned cold. "She when to Derek, didn't she? Bet she didn't like what she found. I'm glad he's dead."  
>Austin smiled at my will to kill. "So tonight there will be bloodshed," he smirked before walking out of my room. I walked back into my closet and pulled out a small box and opened it and found the wolf claw.<p>

A small metal claw with a ruby in the center that glowed red. My father gave it to me and said it glows red when an alpha is in range; the legend went that betas were the only ones aloud to wear the wolf claw and if an alpha touched it the wolf claw would take the alpha's strength away and give betas the chance to kill the alpha. It always glowed when he was in the house and after his death, I hid it away.

I placed the necklace on and walked down the stairs. The ruby glowed brighter the closer I got to my cousin. "Where did you get that?" he asked sounding angry pointing at the necklace.

"None of your business," I growled as he pointed to the claw.

"How did you get your hands on the wolf claw, Justin?" he demanded as I rolled my eyes.

"My dad gave it to me, ok?" I spat as he sighed.

"Whatever. Where does your mom hide the key?" he asked quickly changing the subject almost confusing me.

"What key?" I asked as he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the den.

"That key." He pointed to a locked glass case with a silver breast plate.

"Why do you need the key?"

"Because, I want it."

"You can't have it. That was my dad's. I wasn't even aloud to touch it when I was a kid."

"Well if your little ex decides to cheat and brings a gun, I need something to protect me."

"In that case I should be the one with the protection since it was my dad's," I chuckled as he grabbed my shirt and looked in my eyes his eyes shifting red. After he released me I walked into the living room and pulled the key from the case on the mantle and went back into the den. I unlocked the case and watched my cousin place my dad's breast plate on. A knock came from the door and I opened it. Arianna was standing there with a girl that looked identical to her and a boy in all black.

"Who are they?" I asked as she smiled and pointed to the girl.

"This is my sister Jessie, and my younger brother Joseph,. They're going to help us," she smiled as her twin and younger brother walked in my house. I stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind me.

"Why would you get back up?"

"Because, we need it. They have Jackson, Scott, and some human…"

"Stiles?" I asked as she nodded and smiled.

"And Justin, I'm sorry your cousin turned her against you. I really mean it. All she talked about to me was you," she sighed.

"He just told me the truth and I took…" Arianna had smashed her lips into mine. My hands slowly came out of my pockets and I placed them on her back, getting closer to the loyal pack member. Her hands traveled up and down my chest. She pulled back and smiled at me I was still in shock from what happened. She turned and walked into the house looking satisfied. I soon followed her in and looked around Joseph and Jessie sat at the table talking Arianna soon walked toward her relatives. Austin walked up to me standing in front of me with my dad's breast plate on.

The funny thing was I could only think of one thing at the moment. Aideen kisses better. There was always more passion. But I guess that was a lie. A whole faked emotion.

"We're ready," he smiled patting my back. "Watch out for them," he added pointing to Arianna's relatives.

"I'm no baby sitter Austin," I demanded as he laughed.

"I'm not saying you are, but someone needs to watch out for them." I grew a bit angry and soon enough the five of us walked out of the house and I locked it behind me. I knew it was going to be a long night. The wolf's claw was shining brightly, for Austin was right next to me. I wondered who was the new alpha of the other pack. With Derek dead, I assumed it was Scott.

A half hour walk later and we already were in the woods. "I'm going this way," I sighed walking away from the group as someone grabbed onto my jacket.

"You are not going without her," Austin pointed to Jessie.

"Keep up, girl," I sighed before she ran after me and the two of us were walking in the woods alone. We walked for what felt like a while and she hadn't said a word. Her hard face made it look like talking was out of the question.

"So why haven't you attacked the other alpha until you killed him?" she asked as I looked at her. My necklace had stopped glowing, leaving the two of us in the dark.

"Because he was basically like my brother."

"So what happened to change your mind?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing stupid.

"I mean why did you kill him if he was like your brother?"

"Because he went behind my back and took my fiancé away from me. I thought I loved her but she was using me to get to Derek," I sighed as Austin's words echoed in my head. All of a sudden, the wolf's claw began to glow laminating the young girls teal eyes that quickly shifted to an ice blue.

"There's an alpha here," I whispered as I could feel the change upon me.

"Are you sure you can do this?" I heard Aideen's voice in the distance.

"I'm the one who can/ I don't know about you," Derek laughed as my claws latched onto a tree. He's alive? How! We killed him together in his house! I could hear his heart giving out as we left. The only thing that could have saved him was... if he had gotten help. Aideen.

I looked out and couldn't see a thing, until…I saw a foot long short sword glittering in the moonlight. I felt a chill go through my whole body at the sight of it. I recognized the blade from it's notorious history. Malum, the bringer of evil. How the hell did Aideen get a weapon like that?

Aideen and Derek had shown up in my sight now. I had been silently creeping closer to them. I placed the wolf's claw under my shirt and looked at Aideen's sword again. I wanted to go attack that second but I ran a couple feet in front of them and came out in a clearing were I met up with Arianna, Joe, and Austin.

"They're coming this way. Austin, we have two major problems. Do you want the bad news or worse news first?" I gasped for air as Austin patted my back.

"Bad."

"Derek's alive and he's leading. Two on one, didn't kill him. His crazy Ex didn't kill him. I don't know what will."

"I will. No give me the worse news."

"Aideen has a new blade."  
>"How is that so bad?" He stopped grinning when he saw the look on my face.<p>

"It's Malum. The bringer of evil. The blade that was used to to slay wolves by the dozen. The one we all grew up hearing stories about." Everyone, and I mean everyone looked freaked out.

"It exist? I thought it was a ghost story..." I shook my head. "Good, I get to make history by being the first werewolf to own the blade of evil. They'll be here soon," he smiled evilly as the five of us took positions a few feet away from each other. Just like Austin had said the five of them had come out of the woods almost in the same formation as us. They had stopped when they saw us which was a couple of feet away.

"I don't want to shed any blood. If you just give us Justin and leave, no one will get hurt," Derek shouted at my cousin.

"You betrayed me, Derek," I growled pulling my wolf's claw out. His eyes widened and looked a bit afraid of the necklace he spotted on my neck. He should be.

"I had no attention of doing so," he said calmly trying to relax me. Though I didn't hear any changes in his heart, I didn't want to trust him.

"Oh really? Why would she go back to you after escaping and not her family," I called back in anger.

"Maybe because you tried to kill me!" There was silence for a few moments, but someone, I don't know who but someone flinched and before we knew it, a full out war had broken out.

"The Alpha is mine!" screamed Austin as he went for Derek's neck. The ones fighting were mainly Joseph and Austin against Aideen and Derek, the rest of us were still odd about fighting. Austin had noticed I wasn't doing anything and he gave a warning growl between taking swipes at Derek. He had looked at Aideen and looked at me, "She's all yours," he snapped. I looked at her and all this anger had filled my body causing me to change so easily.

I charged and tackled her, both of us rolling down the hill. I ended up on top of her, her short sword a few feet away from us. I looked in her terrified eyes. "Justin, it's me," she said softly her voice barely touching my ear drums.

"Kill her," Austin's voice called, I looked up the hill watching everyone now in battle and Austin making his way toward me. Derek was being surounded by the rest of the pack while Stiles ran to a hurt Jackson. Scott was trying to fend the pack off his alpha. I looked back at Aideen as water filled her eyes.

"Justin, listen to my voice, please. It's me, Aideen O'Connor. Please listen," she begged as the water came out of her eyes. "I love you."

I froze and she could tell those words effected me since it really did cause me to look at her a bit shocked. "I love you," she repeated as I felt myself change back into my normal self.

"Aideen, I…I'm so sorry," I gasped helping her up. She beamed at me, making the world right again.

"NO!" Austin screamed behind me. I turned to attack, and he swung his claw cutting my stomach completely open. I stumbled back a few feet and looked at the blood pouring from my stomach.

"Justin, no, no," Aideen screamed as I collapsed to my knees and landed on my back feeling the warm blood pouring out. "Justin, come on stay with me," she cried lifting my head.

"Aideen, listen…listen to me," I groaned with every word as she quickly nodded. "There's one person that can help you make me better…" I groaned again as she grabbed my cheeks and looked at me. "Get me to or bring Reg to me, he's the only one I know who can…help," I groaned holding onto the wound, blood covering my hands.


	15. It Was Worth It

Killing the Past

Austin had left when he saw his cousin was dying. I didn't see where he went. I had to save Justin and protect my pack. I picked up my blade and went to Stiles. He was working hard of putting Jackson's shoulder back into place. When he did that, he looked over to me.

"Aideen, are you ok?" I shook my head.

"Justin joined us. Austin attacked him and he's dying. I have to go get help, so I need you to keep an eye on him. He's just down the hill."

I didn't wait for an answer. I knew he would do what I needed of him. I ran to the closest car around which happened to be Derek's. The keys were in it and I drove to the weirdest place for a person in a supernatural war to go. I went to the bakery.

It may be the middle of the night, but I knew Reggie enough to know he works. When I got there, I charged through the building screaming his name. "Reggie! Please, I need help!"

The man came out from the back room. "Aideen? You're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine but I need help! Get in the car and I'll fill you in. I need you to help kill wolves."

"You know what I am?"

"You have 'hunter' written all over the bull whip I found a few weeks ago. We have to go. Justin is in trouble." Reggie followed me to the car and I began to drive.

"What happened, Aideen? How bad is it?"

"Bad. After he found me, his cousin poisoned him against me and his best friend Derek by saying we had something going on behind his back. Somehow, Justin believed him. He joined Austin's pack. When I got free, I went to get the pack together and found Derek almost dead. I saved him and he told me Austin and Justin tried to kill him. We got the pack together to go save Justin, who fought on their side until we almost killed each other, but he couldn't kill me. Austin attacked him, and now he's dying."

It was a lot to take in, but Reggie rolled with it. We pulled into the battle field that was now stained in blood. A girl who looked like Arianna lay on the ground while blood flowed from her side. Jackson was back into the fight, but his arms was moving a bit slow. Derek and Austin were back at it, both wolves looking like they'd been to hell and back. A boy was trying to take on Scott and he looked as if he was going to win.

Reggie looked to me to decided what we needed to do. I was needed to fight, but my mind was with Justin. "Reggie, if you go down that hill, you'll find Justin. I have to help the pack. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He nodded and went in the direction I told him to. I pulled my blade out and jumped into the fray. I wanted to help Scott first, but I couldn't bring myself to kill the child on him. He couldn't't be any older than eleven. I kicked him harshly off my friend so Scott had a better chance.

I went to aid Jackson who had now both Arianna and her sister on him. I took the sister, punching her in the face. I only wanted to kill one person, and she wasn't it. When she went down, I headed to take down the alpha.

He was in the middle of the whole thing, fully transformed as Derek was. They had blood pouring from almost every place you could see. I could also see the weakness in both their eyes. watched them, looking for a good time to jump in. Austin had Derek on his back and I lept onto the insane alpha, knocking him off my friend.

His eyes met mine and he snarled at me. We circled each other until he made the first move, lunging at me. Derek's massive frame slammed into him, knocking him away. Austin raised his paw to slash at him, and it may have been Derek's end if the arrow hadn't cut through the center of the paw.

Austin shrieked in pain, wide eyes looking at his hand. I looked behind him, seeing the Calvary had arrived. Standing a ways away, Allison stood with her compound bow. Her father was with her, standing tall and proud of the great shot. Austin was enraged and turned human long enough to get his arm around my neck.

"No hunters! I made an exception to her because she's part of the pack. You two are not, so stay out of this!" Derek growled at the situation. The fighting around had stopped to watch me and my captor. Chris spoke down to us.

"Both of my daughters love members of this pack. That makes she and I a part. I will stand with them." I wanted to hug Chris so much for the touching statement, but Austin shook his head.

"No long distance weapons!"

"Hows this?" a familiar voice from behind me asked. Austin was wrenched away, Derek catching me as I fell. He set me down and joined my savior in battle against Austin.

Justin, fully healed was fighting with a new strength. He tore at Austin, ripping flesh from bone. Reggie came running up from the hill, whip in hand. Derek saw him and flinched a little at his weapon. Suddenly, it clicked on who had made the scars on his back. I would kill Reggie later.

Arianna jumped him, and he used his whip to fend her off. Though he was strong, she was fast. Protecting her mate, she tore open his chest. Derek took the fight from Justin so that he could go help Reggie. I ran with him.  
>The she-wolf was fighting Jackson right now, fangs flashing. We went to Reggie's side. Justin was crying. "Please, buddy. You gotta live. I have to have someone to do my homework." He was trying to make the situation a bit more funny, and though Reggie laughed, we knew the truth. He was going to die.<p>

"Justin, make sure you take care of Aideen. I wish I had been around longer to get to know her. And I'm sorry I can't be your best man anymore. I really wanted to tease you about how I might try to steal your wife."

They clasped hands as the light left Reggie's eyes. His last breath left him and his spirit left. His head lulled to the side, eyes still open though they saw nothing. I closed them. Justin looked up in rage. He attacked Arianna, wrapping his hands around her neck. She looked me right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said before her neck napped. Her lifeless body dropped to the ground. In that moment, she had apologised for everything. For killing Reggie to protect Austin, for helping to take me, for torturing Derek. It was all over, and I hoped she was a piece. She had never been evil.

At seeing his older sister die, the little boy ran away. I don't know where he went, but I never saw him again after he limped away from the waring packs. My attention was turned to a loud yelp. I saw teeth dig into Derek's right paw. The bones crunched in a sick noise, making me shiver. Austin tossed him aside like trash. Derek was finished.

Justin pulled out his necklace. I knew what it did, but I placed my hand on his. "Leave it. This is my fight. Take care of Derek."

I turned to face Austin. I was going to end this. "Austin, this isn't about anyone but you and I. We need to finish this now before anyone else dies. I want to challenge you. One on one. Hunter against werewolf. The way it should be."

He laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because it will end all this. Either you or I will die. This is how it should be. And you wouldn't show weakness to your pack by backing down from a challenge, would you?" I let my blade gleam a wicked reflection in his ruby eyes.

He pondered this until he got an evil looking smile on his face. "I accept. Only if you win, you kill me. If I win and if you're alive, you become my mate. I change you and everything."

I knew what was at stake. Even though Allison was screaming at me to not do it and Derek and Justin sending me warning looks, I nodded, agreeing to the terms. This was for my sister.

Justin tried to come help me, but Derek held him back. "I don't like it either, but we can't interrupt or she automatically loses."

I taunted Austin by waving my blade back and forth at him. He growled and though I was afraid, I didn't let it show. He lept at me and I moved to the side just in time. I managed to flip myself onto Austin's back. In his giant beast form, it was hard to stay on, but to help, I sunk my short sword into his back.

He roared in pain. I liked the sound, knowing my heart had made the same sound when he killed my sister. To make him scream more, I twisted it, letting the knife rip away his muscle and flesh. A giant paw came out of nowhere, knocking me away. I rolled on the ground, managing to take my blade with me.

I ended rolling into Allison, who patted my back to show support. I was panting hard, but I picked myself up and ran back at him. The blow that knocked me off had tore up my shoulder with the claws, but I ignored the fact blood was flowing from my body.

I tried to stab him, but I was loosing too much blood. Weakened, he spun me around and my his claws over my neck, just like Peter had done to Kate. My eyes locked with Justin who was leaning close to come help. Derek was right behind him.

"It doesn't matter if they come to help you, Aideen. When I finish with you, I'll kill that alpha you care about so much and make Justin my towel boy. You might as well give up."

I knew he was saying the truth. This could end two ways. Everyone I love could die, or it would just be me. I went with the latter. I clutched my missing mother's blade in my hand that was now bloody and slippery with the blood that flowed from my torn arm. With my final act of strength, I screamed my sister's name and rammed the short sword through my own stomach so that it would cut through Austin's heart.

I gasped at my last act, the pain becoming too much. Austin let forth a great howl before falling down dead. Both of our blood soaked the weapon I used in my suicide. I pulled it from my own body. I could see that everyone thought I was ok because I was still standing. I looked over my red shoulder to see the body of my greatest enemy. When I saw he was dead, something in my snapped.

I fell to the ground. Justin came to my side and picked up my mess of hair into his lap. Derek stood just behind him. To their sides were Jackson, Scott, and even Stiles. Allison had her hands covering her mouth in pure shock. Chris was unmoving, frozen in his own miserable world.

I offered them all one of my last grins. Though I was going to die, I was almost happy. Austin was dead and everyone was safe. That was all that I wanted. Justin kept patting my face while begging me to live.  
>"You can't die! I need you. I just got you back, Aideen. You deserve so much better, but you for some reason picked me. And I only want you, Aideen. Please live. I can't loose you. We're going to get married, remember?"<p>

Though he was rambling for a lost cause, he pulled my ring from his pocket and slipped it onto my finger, ignoring the mess of blood we were in. I held his hand with the last of my strength, managing to whisper out one thing.

"It was all... worth it." My world was black.


	16. The Tears of a Werewolf

Killing the Past

"Aideen, wake up…PLEASE, wake up, come on, wake up," I cried shaking her. Her breathing was becoming softer by the second. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder as if they were giving up. Something popped into my head…the only way to save her, and I knew it. I dug my hand in my pocket and pulled out a small blue bottle. I pull the cork stopper out and was about to pour what was inside.

"STOP!" Derek snapped grabbing my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him.

"Me? What are you doing? You know it's is only for serious causes," he snapped getting angry.

"I know, but this is," I looked back to Aideen who was now turning white.

"What is it?" I heard Scott ask.

"It is only used for…"

"Derek, she is dying this will heal the wound for us to give us enough time to get her to the hospital."

"What is it?" Scott asked again now getting our attention.

"What this?" I asked holding up the bottle as he nodded a little dumbfounded.

"Wolf tears," Mr. Argent answered as I looked at him a little shocked. Scott looked at him waiting for him to continue. "It is said that the first few tears a born werewolf cries they hold a healing source to any serious injury." I looked away as I slowly poured the water out, we watched as the tiny drop fell onto Aideen's wound, I lifted her head and waited like everyone else…to see if she would turn around.

Her color had returned which gave me a little relief and her wound looked a little smaller so I lifted her and ran toward Derek's car. "Come on!" I called as he ran over and climbed in. "Stay with us Aideen, please stay with us," I whispered in her ear as Derek sped down the street. We pulled into the driveway and I nearly jumped out of Derek's moving car Aideen still in my arms. "I need help," I called as a few nurses ran over to me and took her from my arms. They had taken her from me and I watched them rush her down the hall on a stretcher.

"What happened to her?" Mrs. McCall asked me.

"I don't know," I sighed as she looked at me funny.

"Really, you don't know, Justin?"

"I really don't Mrs. McCall. I found her like that."

"You found her with a hole in her stomach and covered in blood."

"Someone attacked her, I don't know," I said crying as her face became softer and she hugged me. She soon let me go and I watched her run down the hall to meet up with the nurses who took her away. I sat down in the room and waited for what a felt like an eternity. Waiting with Derek, the guy I had tried to kill the other day. It was awkward.

A doctor had made his way over to me and sat down, which got my heart sinking fast.

"She is making a good recovery, but what I need to know is what happened to her. The puncture went all the way through the other side. She's lucky…"

"Why?" I cut him off my heart still racing.

"She's lucky whatever stabbed her missed every single organ. But tell me, do you know what happened to her?"

"No, I found her like that."

"Was there some sort of sword, or weapon next to her?"

"No," I answered again.

"Was she suicidal?"

"Of course not," I barked.

"It's ok, I just needed to ask, one more question…are there any people in her life that are alcoholics, such as parents, cousins, friends?"

"Why?"

"Well if there are they may lead to suicidal acts so they don't have to watch their friends or family hurt themselves."

"Well her dad is, but I don't see why she would want to kill herself since we are after all engaged."

"Thank you," he sighed.

"Wait…" he turned around and looked at me, "can I see her?" He nodded and I followed him. He pointed at her through a window. She was laying peacefully. A respirator covered her mouth and white gauze covered her entire torso. I walked in as the doctor had walked away and pulled the chair up next to her and grabbed onto her hand. It felt warm which made my heart slow down a bit more.

"I am so lucky," I smiled as she continued lying there not responding. "Aideen, if you can hear me, please, give me a sign move your head, open an eye, or squeeze my hand, please," I begged as I got nothing. I sat there in silence for any sign of movement and even when the door opened I didn't bother looking at the nurses who walked in.

"How is she?" I heard Derek ask.

"She's going to make it," I smiled looking back to her as he sighed very loudly.

"Good, good, Justin listen…I'm sorry you took everything out of context, but didn't you realize…"

"Derek, that's in the past let it stay there," I responded as he nodded. After that he had started to walk out of the room until i stopped him. "Hey, I'm sorry. For what happened. He was lying to me. He had the day we tried to... well... you know."

Derek nodded. "It's fine." He finally left, leaving me with her again.

"Why would you do something like that?" I asked rubbing her smooth cheek. "I know you were doing it to protect us, but what did you win? You're in the hospital for crying out loud," I said placing my head on the bed with a soft yawn. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep without even knowing it.


	17. Pain

Killing the Past

_Pain._

My world was pain.

I was dying when I last saw my love, Justin. My vision had left me blind in my finial moment. For some reason. I thought about how the pack would react to my dying. Scott would be sad for a while, but he would move on. He would try and comfort Allison who would feel like she lost a sister.

Jackson would be sad until the funeral was over. That would be it, and that's just the way he is.

Stiles, lovable Stiles would probably be sad for a while. But he's too light hearted and child-like to stay down for too long. He would move on.

Derek would be Derek. He would be the way he always is. He has lost too many people in his life to really be hurt by much anymore. I know I'm his friend and that it would hurt him more than he would let show. I just hope he and Justin make up.

Speaking of Justin, I don't know if he would ever be whole again. He lost Laura to a werewolf, and now he was going to lose me as well. It would be hard for him to get over, but I hope he moves on. I hope that when I'm dead and gone, the things I love most about him wouldn't be. He could find a nice girl. He could have a new relationship. But I know he wouldn't want to.

More pain.

The hole in my body burned like the surface of the sun, making me want to writhe on the ground to make it stop. But I didn't have the strength for that, anymore. I couldn't even move while Justin pleaded me to stay with him. But I couldn't fight anymore. I was only a weak human who's body just couldn't take anymore.

I felt myself drifting, nothing holding me to earth. I was dying, almost ready to see my sister again. I was free of pain and fear. Light was everywhere.

Until something brought it all back. The darkness returned and so did the consuming pain. Why? Why must I still bare this? Why couldn't I just die?

Justin. I held on for him. He was worth all the agony. All the suffering. I thought of him as something lifted my broken body. Someone held me close the whole time. Finally, I lay flat on something, and my consciousness goes away. Though I was still blind, I could feel the world around me.

Some how, I understood I was laying some place. I understood I was safe and that there were people with me. I heard two voices of people I love. Derek, my best friend was there. Justin, my everything was also there. He was close to me, saying soothing things. I couldn't understand what they were, but they made me feel better just knowing he was clinging to me just as much as I had to cling to him now.

I fell into a long, painless sleep. Thank God for good drugs.

I woke eventually, my head spinning with disconnected thoughts of what was going on. I opened my eyes to see the world around me. The first thing I notice is Justin, always loyal sleeping in the chair next to me. Then I notice I'm in a hospital, barely able to move from the binding of gauze on my torso.

Someone came in the door. It was Derek. When he saw me awake, he did the most weird thing I have ever seen. Derek Hale smiled. He came to my side and barely ran his hand down the side of my face in a soothing motion. "Glad you're back with the living."

Justin heard him talking and mumbled in his sleep about wanting "five more minuets, mommy." I wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much. Derek slapped the teen on the back of the head, waking him up. His eyes flashed a dangerous green and he almost started cursing until he saw what Derek was looking at.

Me.

Tears welled up in Justin's eyes and he fell to his knees by my side. "Aideen, you're awake!"

"Yeah," I managed to croak out. He buried his face on my bed, not wanting to hurt me. He saw how fragile I was at the moment. I lifted my hand with great effort and placed it in his hand. It was so warm and nice just to be with him. "What happened?"

Derek, our alpha was happy to explain the fact that we won the battle. The Arianna and Reggie had both died along with Austin. Arianna's siblings had given up and ran away when they saw me kill Austin. When I pulled the blade from my own body, it had made the wound much bigger than when I stabbed myself. My heart had almost stopped when Justin had used werewolf tears to save me. Derek and Justin had rushed me to the hospital where I had been out for a week.

The whole pack was waiting for news of me. Because Justin refused to leave my side and only two visitors were allowed at a time, Derek had kept them filled in. The pack had taken care of Arianna's and Austin's bodies by burning them, which was the respectful way of a werewolf.

When Derek and Justin filled me in, Derek had to leave to let the pack know I was ok. Justin was with me alone, and I was happy despite my pain. I patted the bed asking him to crawl next to me. He looked worried. "What if I hurt you?"

"You won't," I mumbled. He lay gently next to me and I smiled happy to be near him. "Justin, I'm sorry about Reggie. What can I do to make it better?"

He grew grim. "Nothing. His funeral is tomorrow. My aunt was devastated. She doesn't know anything about us. Wolves, that is. I won't be going to it, though."

"Why?"

"I'm staying with you. I lost you once. I won't let it happen again."

I patted his hand. "Justin, I'm human. I'm not as strong as you. You'll probably outlive me. You just have to understand that."

"No! Don't say things like things like that, baby. I would be nothing without you."

"Justin, it's just the truth. There would only be one way for me to be as strong as you."

"What are you saying, Aideen?" I swallowed hard.

"Something an alpha can give me."

"Aideen, I know you. You're just thinking this right now because you're not thinking strait. You love being human. At least think about it before you make such a big choice."

I hmmphed, "Justin, if I was what you are, I'd be healed by now. I mean, I'm healing fast from werewolf tears, but that's it."

"I know but once you do it, you're stuck with it. Just think about it ok?"

I sighed but nodded. Then I perked up. "Justin, how does it feel to be the alpha now? And are you still going to hang out with your old pack?"

He smiled. "I feel more powerful now. With Austin dead, I take his place. I plan to stay with this pack. They and you are my family. I'm happy with them."

I was happy with this answer. I could feel myself drifting again, my eyes getting heavy. "Do me a favor, Justin. Leave and see you cousin off tomorrow. Derek or Stiles can hang out with me while you're there. I'll be fine."

"Do you really want me to?"

I nodded, snuggling into his side. I fell fast asleep, dreaming. I was in my room. A large wound on my neck was bleeding, but it healed in front of my eyes which had now turned the same emerald color as Justin's had been before the red of alpha took over. I grinned at the change, flashing a deadly set of fangs that gleamed white. I looked down to see that my stubs of fingernails had grown long and sharp into claws. I knew what I was, and the wolf inside me let out a howl curdled my own blood.

I woke up in bed with a cold sweat. Justin's warm body was gone now, and I was freezing. I wasn't alone, though. Someone sat in the chair next to me giving me a knowing stare. "You had a dream you were one of us, didn't you?" Derek asked. It was scary how well he knew me, sometimes.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and nodded, "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Justin told me about it when you left. He said you wanted to be one of us. He asked me what I thought."

"And?"

"I think you should wait until you are married. Until you are totally committed to each other."

"Derek, if I asked you to do it right now, would you?"

He thought about it, but slowly shook his raven hair. "No, I wouldn't do it. It's not my place."

I smiled at him, though he denied me. "Thanks, Derek. You always do what's best for me no matter what."

He smiled back.


	18. Don't Make This Mistake

Killing the Past

I slowly crawled out from under the covers trying not to hurt her in any way. I kissed her forehead, which had finally become warm again and slipped out. I walked home and found my mom, as always in the kitchen. But something seemed different. She was actually humming while baking. "Oh, welcome home," she smiled immediately stopping what she was doing, she never liked to hum or sing in front of people.

"Hi, listen, I'm tired I'm just going to go to bed," I sighed as she nodded and let me retire to my room. After undressing I climbed under the covers and looked at the ceiling thinking how lucky I was to have her in my life. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke to the sound of my alarm ringing, which I quickly turned off. When I rolled over, I saw a black suit hanging on my closet door causing my chest to hurt a little. "Justin, get up we have to leave in an hour," my mom shouted weekly. I already could hear the pain in her voice and that today was going to be a long day.

As I was told, I got up, showered, and changed. "There you are," she said, her black veil already covering her probably puffy red eyes. The two of us walked to my car and I drove to the funeral home. The place reeked of death, but that was no surprise.

We walked in and I took my seat right next to my aunt, who tired to smile but was already torn down. Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Jackson, yes even Jackson sat behind me. Lydia even showed up. "I am so sorry," she said hugging me as I nodded letting a few tears drop onto her shoulder. She soon sat next to Jackson and took his hand. I was zoned out the entire service and I kept receiving an occasion rub on the back or shoulder from one of my friends.

"And now a few words from Justin Topain," someone called as I slowly got up and dragged myself to the podium. I couldn't believe I was starring at my best friend and cousin. He looked like wax. He looked so still, it wasn't right.

"Reg Topain, born June 1, 1989 as Reggie Michael Topain," I started now looking at my aunt. "What's there to say about Reg? Well I know he was the only person that would take on three bullies twice his size to protect his friends; he was a fighter from the beginning. He will be missed by all and anyone who came in contact with him. Thank you," I said quickly walking back to my seat trying to hold back all my emotions. I hated to cry, it showed a sign of weakness and I was using all my power to stay calm.

An hour after the funeral I was finally allowed to leave and of course I went back to the hospital. I needed comfort and I knew the only person who could give it to me. I went to the tenth floor and walked into Aideen's room, but she wasn't there. Her room was empty. "Excuse me, Nurse, where was the girl who was in this room?"

"Oh, O'Connor right?" she asked as I nodded. "A man checked her out and said he was taking her home," she shook her head confused before walking down the hall. Her dad was going to have to go through me if he wanted her. I ran down the hall and took the elevator to the ground floor, I ran for the front door to see if she had left yet, but I didn't see Mr. O'Connor's truck or Aideen.

"Come on, where are you?" I begged running back into the hospital thinking she had not left yet. I ran up and down the halls until I found what looked like Aideen sitting in the courtyard, so I ran out and sighed in relief when she looked up at me, but she didn't look too happy. "What…what's wrong?" I asked trying to catch my breath. "Aideen, what's wrong?" I asked as she tried speaking but couldn't. I quickly knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands. A few tears fell and landed on my hands, I was getting really worried.

"I'm going back…"

"Of course you are, Mr. Argent and I…"

"No, Justin, I am going back to Texas," she sniffed.

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad is forcing me to come back, he threatened me."

"With what…you have nothing left," I blurted sadly hating those words.

"With you, Justin." Cold dread filled my heart. "He said if I go peacefully then he won't hurt you," she cried caressing my cheek.

"He can't do this! By law you're an Argent."

"No, he can. He found a loop hole through the system." She pulled her hand back and slowly pulled the ring off.

"No, Aideen, you can't! I lost you once, I am not going to lose you again," I snapped as she placed the ring in my hand. My fingers closed with her small hand still in it. "Look at me…" she still looked away, "look at me," I barked as she jumped and made full eye contact. "If you love me, you will break away from him and let him leave."

"I do love you, baby, it's just I want you to live. Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Aideen, you don't get it. He signed you off, he doesn't care about you. He thinks…"

"Justin, stop talking, please. Everything hurts, and I just want to be with you but we can't have a normal life. We can't spend the rest of our life together. It was a mistake we got engaged. We are too young to think of marriage."

"No, Aideen, that is your dad talking. We know what love is, and you can't tell me otherwise."

"Justin, listen, when the time comes you'll know."

"Yeah, and that time already came. I know it's you, Aideen! Please listen to how stupid you sound. He brainwashed you into thinking that I am bad. He is the bad one, he's an alcoholic Aideen. They find their refuge in liquor. Please don't make this mistake," I begged as my chest began to hurt.

"Aideen, come on," I heard her dad snap behind me. I helped her up and started to walk her to her wheelchair when Mr. O'Connor shoved me out of the way and placed his daughter in the chair. He pushed her out of the courtyard. "You're lucky, she cares so much about you since you were the only thing I could convince her to come home with."

"When do you leave?"

"First thing Monday morning."

"That's two days from here," I growled as he smiled.

"The sooner the better," he snapped. "You come near my daughter, your head will go above my fireplace. You hear me…wolf?" he whispered before walking out. Aideen made full eye contact until she had disappeared behind the wall. I opened my hand and found Aideen's ring in my hand seeing I wasn't dreaming I sat on the bench and felt like crap.

After a few I walked down the street and home, my phone began vibrating and I ignored it since I didn't want to talk to anyone and once again I placed the ring in my pocket. As I walked up my driveway I noticed there were quite a few cars and I thought people were over to keep my mom happy, but when I opened the door it wasn't a depressing sight, it was a party…a party for something. "Hey, where's Aideen?" Scott asked as I shook my head not wanting to talk about it. He shook it off and shoved me into the crowd until I came to where Stiles and Allison were, they were laughing about God only knew what.

"Hey, I'm sorry for your lose," Allison screamed over the music while hugging me as I nodded.

"You want a drink?" my mom asked holding a tray of beers. Allison and I had the same face while Scott and Stiles took a beer, but she looked so happy so I took one. I took a deep sip nearly chocking on how much came in. Maybe the drink would get rig of her from my mind.

"You ok?" Scott asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good." The party was kind of fun but could have been better if Aideen showed up. My mind was still on her. A loud clinging sound rang out and everyone stopped talking, the music hushed and my mom was standing on the couch.

"Is she ok?" I asked as everyone laughed at my confusion.

"Ok, so you all are probably wondering why there is a party right?" my mom called as everyone broke out into soft murmurs. "Well, this is a big announcement and I wanted to share it with all my friends and family. Honey, can you come here?" I started my way over but stopped when I saw Stiles' dad holding her hand, my brows furrowed and I was wondering where this was going. "There is really no easy way to say this so, here it goes…I'm getting married," she smiled as all the women screamed and rushed them, I felt so shocked. I didn't know what to do, of course I was happy for her but with what happened today I couldn't show it.

"Well looks like we're going to be brothers," Stiles yelled over the cheers and hollers as I tried to smile and Stiles patted my back in happiness, but with all the negative things that happened to me, I couldn't take it. I slowly walked up to my room and sat at my desk playing with the Aideen's ring, mainly spinning it on its side. I sighed heavily and stared at the ring. After enough of my anger built up I got up and walked into the bathroom, starring at myself.

"She's running away from you," I growled looking at myself in the mirror. I grew so angry I punched the mirror all the glass shattered and cut my hand. I soon sat on the tub edge and watched the blood pool and drop off my hand and land on the floor.


	19. I'll Kill Her

Killing the Past

It had been a day since I last saw Justin. My father had brought me to the Argent house and I had shut myself away in my room. I didn't leave for any reason. I had lost the will to do anything. I lay on my bed on my side, feeling broken. Though I was healed from the night I stabbed myself, I still felt I had a giant hole in me.

I shoved the rest of the covers off the bed, not wanting anything to touch me. My father had known exactly who to go after. Justin was my weak place, and everyone knew it. You see, my father and mother had been the best hunters of their time. My father is a sharp shooter and mom in best in hand to hand combat. If any other hunter had threatened me, I would have taken them. But I couldn't beat my father. He was too good.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I pulled a pillow from the floor and covered my head with it. The door opened and someone came in. "Aideen, sweetie? I haven't seen you a while. I was delivering a cake and thought I'd see how you are."

I peeked out under the pillow at Mrs. Topain who was peering back at me with cautious eyes. Out of respect for her, I forced myself to sit up. She smiled and sat next to me. "I heard you're going back to Texas."

"I have to. My dad's making me. He can do it, too. It's all legal."

She nodded, understanding. "Justin loves you. He's going to be broken hearted. And all this just around the new from yesterday. Did you hear? Mr. Stilinski and I are getting married."

I was surprised. "Just after Reggie died?"

"Well, it may seem in bad taste, but no body knew how close I actually was to Reggie. I had already told him about my engagement. I had asked him when he thought I should announce the engagement to everyone, and he asked my to do it yesterday. It had important meaning to him. You see, yesterday was the day his parents were married, may they rest in peace. I didn't know much about them other than their jobs claimed their lives. So for him, because I promised I would do it on their anniversary, I kept my word."

As it sunk in, I understood that Mrs. Topain had tried to do something to honor Reggie and his families' memory. I also had a burning question I wanted to ask her. "You loved Mr. Topain a lot, didn't you?"

A sad, soft smile graced her pink lips. "Yes, I did. He was my world. I loved him more than anything. Why?"

"Well, it's just that that's how I feel about Justin. I love him more than anything and I don't want to... I don't want to leave. I just feel like I'll lose him forever."

"Honey," she said, pulling me to rest my head on her shoulder, "if you love someone, no matter what, you'll never lose them. I know you are a strong young lady and I'm so proud of you. I'm proud my son found someone as wonderful as you. No matter what, you'll do the right thing."

I felt small tears running down the tip of my nose. Mrs. Topain patted my back and told me she had to leave. When she had left, I understood that I was living my last day in Beacon Hills. I was going to live with the people who deserve it. I wanted to stop by and see my best friend before going to find my love.

I went down stairs and made it to the door when my dad tried to stop me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To see my friends." I side stepped him and went outside. I took his car, not caring if he would freak or not. I was angry at him and didn't care what he thought. I drove to the all too familiar Hale house, wanting to tell Derek goodbye. I knew that my friends from school would be able to see me off, but because Derek's a werewolf, my father would try to kill him on sight.

I parked in front and went on in, but he wasn't there. I called out for him but got no answer. I knew he was here. I mean, where else would he be. Suddenly, I had an idea. I left the house and walked a little ways into the woods. There, I found an iron bar door to a cellar. I ducked down into it, knowing that he was down there.

I followed the dark hallway to the little room with the metal door at the end. It was open so I just walked in. Everything was exactly the same from the night we saved Derek from this room. The table with the generator was there. The flashlight on a sand. Even the chains that had bound him to the rack dangled there. The patch that had been attached to his side lay on the ground. The whole seen brought up feelings I had tried to get rid of a long time ago.

I was still guilty. It was my fault what happened to him. I could have let him loose, but I didn't. He had told me not to to protect me from Kate. The nasty feeling crushed my heart, bringing me to my knees. Hands pulled me up and close to someone, supporting me. "Aideen, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I had a feeling you were here. Why are you here?"

"I just came down to see the state if things down here. Funny to think this was a safe room from hunters." More guilt. It pressed down harder.

"Derek, I'm so sorry."

"We've been thought this before. It wasn't your fault, so forget about it." Though I still didn't feel better, I dropped it. He took my hand and sat me down on the little table. "Scott told me what your dad's doing. Are you really going to go?"

"I don't have a choice. He'll kill Justin if I don't."

"Why not run away with Justin? Elope or something."

"Do you not understand about what he is? What my mother was? What I am? Derek, the O'Conner family are some of the worlds best hunters. He'll find us and then I'll end up stuck with him and with a dead Justin. Nothing is worth that."

"Doesn't he live by the code to hunt wolves?"

"I don't know... see my dad and I don't talk. I don't even know who he is really. He used to."

Derek had an idea. "What if he had to stay to hunt a wolf?"

"Derek, he would only do that if the wolf was killing someone. Besides, what are you thinking?"

"What if he had to stay? What if he was hunting me while you and Justin ran off?"

I punched him, regretting it when my knuckles popped. "That's a horrible idea! I mean, you would have to kill someone to get him to hunt you. Also, he's an amazing hunter. The best. What if he killed you?"

"He won't. I know how to avoid hunters."

"Oh, do you? How?"

"I dated one," he said, pulling out a cell phone. He dialed a number and it rang. "Justin, Aideen is here. We have an idea. While her father goes after me, you and her elope."

I couldn't hear the other side, but Derek was nodding. "Yeah, we have to get him on my tail. The only way he'll leave Aideen alone is if she's dead. So, I'll kill her."


	20. Making a Murder Look Good

Killing the Past

"Are you stupid!" I barked getting angry as he sighed.

"Not literally kill her you idiot! We say I did, hide her and you two run off," he growled.

"Derek, I don't…"

"I don't care what you say. This is a good plan and I'm the alpha," he interrupted me sounding insulted.

"Listen, I'm coming there and we'll discuss this so no one can tap the line," I barked as I got a grunt from the other side before I hung up. As I walked past my bathroom I noticed that the mirror was still broken and the pool of blood next to the tub was starting to dry, I ignored it and kept walking.

I snuck out the window to not draw attention, seeing as my mom was pretty mad about the mess in the bathroom. I grabbed the keys, locked my door, and jumped out the window, rolling down the small hill in my backyard. After I got up I ran to my car and drove off not caring if my mom saw. A twenty minute drive later, Derek and Aideen were sitting on the porch steps waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Derek glared as I rolled my eyes. I couldn't even make eye contact with Aideen. Even though her dad was the problem, I still treated her like the criminal. My chest still felt like she was ripping my heart out even though she didn't want to leave.

"Long story. Anyway, what's your grand plan?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"What is your problem?"

"Everything, just get on with it before I go home."

"So now you're acting like the kid who doesn't get his way and throws a tantrum so mommy will notice him."

"GUYS!" Aideen screamed as we both looked at her. "Stop fighting! You two really need to calm down. We are all under stress."

"She's right. But I think I have a plan of keeping Aideen here," he said as I sat down on the hood of my car. "We kill her."

"WHAT! Are you stupid?"

"Not for real, like I said over the phone. We say she's dead, it keeps her dad here looking for me and gives you two enough time to run away," Derek leaned against a post on the house.

"What if he goes after me? He can't stand me, Derek," I snapped as he shook his head.

"Believe me, he thinks his daughter is dead, he'll go after the one he wants."

"What makes you even think he'll come? I saw everything in his eyes when she went missing," I snapped pointing at Aideen. "He didn't care she went missing. He was stiff as a board and carried hatred when he talked about her. He just wanted to see me miserable," I barked. "The only time he had fear was when I attacked him."

"You did what?" Aideen finally spoke up. "No wonder why he thinks you're so dangerous."

"And besides, I am not running away. This is my home, Derek," I stood my ground, Aideen looked at me with a little surprise in her face.

"You would rather see me move to Texas with my drunk abusive father than be with you?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Aideen. I am just saying…oh my gosh, it may work," I smiled looking at Derek.

"What?" they both asked.

"I think we just found the perfect way to keep you here. What if you go missing," my grin became larger.

"That happened already, dumbass," Derek crossed his arms.

"But what if I was the one who had her? I mean her dad hates me anyway."

"Justin, don't be so stupid, he would kill you."

"And then what?" Derek asked actually starting to like my idea.

"We just, get rid of him."

"Absolutely not!" Aideen snapped realizing what I was saying. "I would have to go after you Justin, and I can't bare myself of that."

"Then what do you say?"

"Fake my death," Aideen chuckled going with Derek's plan.

"Aideen, you don't get it, that's how one of us ends up dead."

"Justin, how can…"

"Derek, you would be the first one to die. I mean after all, you did let Kate catch you even though you were boasting on how well of a wolf you are. Then you ended up mangled and beaten by my cousin and someone hung you from a steal pipe!"

"I let that happen."

"You keep telling yourself that," I snapped as he got in my face. "You are weak, my friend."

"Oh really, you think that?"

"I know it," I squinted as he looked furious.

"Knock it off," Aideen separated us. "What has gotten into you?" she looked at me appalled.

"Maybe it was calling off the engagement, twice."

"You can't blame either of them on me! The first one was you and this time it was my father."

"Well you didn't have the courage to stand up to him, Aideen. You told me you were strong and all I have seen out of you since Peter Hale was killed is weakness," I growled as she smacked me across the face. I looked back at her and another growl came out which caused her to smack me again, and a knife placed under my chin.

"I'm what now wolf-boy?" she asked as my heart began to pick up. The tip of the knife had cut open the skin.

"You couldn't," I squinted.

"Really?" I felt the burning silver go a little deeper in my skin. She pulled the knife out the second I yelped in pain. "Justin, I'm so sorry," she begged grabbing me as the tiny whole began to close up, I felt a little more like myself and I hugged her.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like this, I just don't like this situation at all," I sighed as she hugged me in tears. "Derek, if we 'killed' her, where do we hide her?"

"That's the thing, I don't know."

"He'll suspect something is wrong if we run away since Justin won't be here anymore. We can't run away but I can. I will leave, get you out of danger and then take care of him myself after he thinks I'm dead."

"Good idea. Wait…Aideen, does your dad need a body to hunt?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does he need proof that someone died? Like a full body or something."

"Well, he needs proof it was done by a werewolf, but I don't see your point."

"My point is, we have 'someone' die and tell your dad sending him on a wild goose chase and we don't get the police involved."

"But what happens while he is hunting?"

"We sneak off get married and return here, once your married there is nothing he can do. We can just get married in the next town over."

"But what if he goes after you?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I rolled my eyes pulling my shirt off. I placed it on the floor and began cutting it open with my nails. "Will he buy something like this?" I asked picking up my now destroyed shirt, Aideen's eyes were locked on me. "Baby, answer my question." I asked as she shook her head and examined the shirt.

"It's missing something…" she looked at the shirt as if it was art, but I knew she was right. I looked at Derek who had the same idea as me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me as Aideen's brows furrowed.

"Sure of what?"

"If it works then we can get this plan started." I said picking up a piece of wood that rested on the ground in front of the house. I placed the wood in my mouth and nodded to Derek who placed his claws on my shoulder.

"STOP! What are you two doing?"

"Adding the element to making it look like a real attack," Derek chuckled as I nodded, now closing my eyes readying for his claw to penetrate my skin.

"I can't watch," she groaned quickly turning around as Derek quickly made a cut in my shoulder. It hurt so badly, my jaw tightened and the wood broke in half. I spit the pieces out and started placing the shirt on my now open cut. "No, like this," she sighed looking upset with the whole plan. She took my shirt and began placing it on the claw mark imbedded in my shoulder. After my shoulder healed she looked at the final product and we had made a fake murder look good.

"Wait…" Derek sighed as I looked at him a little upset.

"What now?" I groaned as Aideen walked over to me. I placed my hand on her shoulder as her cold hand touched my bare skin sending goose bumps all over.

"He may ask why she has the murder victim's shirt."

"Crap," I gritted my teeth.

"What if the victim was raped and murdered?" Aideen suggested and I looked at her a little sketchy. "It's the only explanation the shirt would be off."

"You're so smart," I kissed her forehead. "OK, our victim, female, about thirty-six, five foot three, night jogger, name…"

"Julia Price," Derek blurted as I smiled at how well this plan was coming.

"You want me to drive you home?" I asked Aideen as she shook her head.

"No, I was out for a midnight jog when I came across the body. I reported it and said it was a mountain lion, my dad won't buy my jog if I'm not sweaty. I'll call you tomorrow to see if he bought it," she kissed me before running home.

"Good luck," I hugged Derek. "Be safe," I sighed a little scared.

"You too. You're in just as much danger." I nodded and soon walked to my car.


	21. Nightmares

I've had a lot going on, so this chapter is very small. I wanted it out for christmas though, so Merry Christmas.

Killing the Past

I couldn't believe I had almost hurt Justin. Sure, he's been a bit of a self-righteous prick lately, but I love him more than I've ever loved anything. I'd die for him a thousand times over if it would allow him to live a day longer. To think I may have hurt him really scares.

I was happy we were over it. The whole jog home, I thought of our plan. I was glad I didn't have to "die," but I would have done it if that had been the only way. I was surprised Derek had been so ready to help. He'd been through enough over the year because of me, and I know I'll never be able to pay him back.

I was worried that my father may go after the werewolf. He'll be made to think it's him, and that could put Derek in danger. I would go back to Texas before I saw any of my pack die. Even if it was for Jackson or the comatose Lydia. I couldn't stand for anyone to get hurt.

I reached the house, putting on my best acting face. In my hand, I clutched the bloody shirt I had "found" in the woods. I ran inside breathing hard when I realised that we had forgot to include something in our plans. Chris I'm-a-hunter Argent.

He was waiting for me when I got in and he didn't look happy. "Where were you? All we knew is that you left to go see your friends."

"I went for a jog. I needed to stretch a little after the hospital deal. Chris, look what I found," I said in as grim of a tone I could. His eyes became huge when he saw the torn bloody shirt.

"Did Hale do that?"

My heart sped up. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. "I don't think so. He was with Scott training. It has to be one of the wolves that ran the night I killed the other alpha. Derek wouldn't kill a random person for no reason."

"I suppose you're right. I'll get party together and we'll look for it tomorrow. It'll be nice to have your father's help. He used to be great..."

I handed him the shirt and when upstairs to pack a small bag. Tomorrow night, I would be running away to become Mrs. Topain. When I had his name, Mr. O'Conner wouldn't be able to do anything anymore. I would be free.

I fell onto my bed in a deep sleep. I had a nightmare.

_There was no big white wedding. It was just a small church and a small ceremony. Justin was there dressed in a bloody white shirt that was cut around his bleeding shoulder. He was clearly dead, his head tilted to the side, unable to hold itself up. The sight horrified me, but it was my wedding day. I couldn't make myself not smile._

_Chris was walking me down to meet my dead groom. I looked over at him, and noticed that he was no longer there. Instead, my father clutching a bottle of liquor and a gun was in his place. As we got closer and closer to Justin's body, with each step we took he pulled the trigger of the gun, shooting the people who's come to see me get married._

_Scott._

_Allison._

_Stiles._

_Lydia, who happened to be in a hospital bed in the corner of the room._

_Jackson._

_My mother._

_And lastly, the one that hurt most, Derek._

_My fake smile was still plastered on my face, though tears came. He stood me by Justin's propped up body. He patted the body's arm while he looked me in the eyes, taking a swig from his bottle. "Tears of joy."_

I woke up crying, hot tears making tracks on my face. That had been the worst nightmare I had ever had in my life, and I believe it had significant meaning. It was still night, but I could see Justin's car outside waiting for me to run away with him. I wanted to go so badly, too. I wanted to do anything in my power to make him happy.

But I had to do what was right.

I went down the stairs to go tell Chris what was going on, but I ran into him on stairs. I hugged him, happy he wasn't gone like in the dream. It was only when he didn't hug back that I knew something was wrong. I looked up into his grim face. "What's wrong?"

He looked away, knowing he wasn't going to like my reaction. "It's your father. He went after the werewolf he thinks killed that person."

"He did?"

"Aideen, he went after the wrong wolf. He's going after Derek."


	22. Good Luck Healing

Great chapter from Pokemon.

Killing the Past

I had a feeling our best chance to run away was tonight. After I left Derek's place I drove home and ran immediately to my room. I packed enough clothing for two days and made my way downstairs, but I had no clue my mom was up.

"Where are you going?" she asked as I stopped in front of the door.

"Nowhere," I sighed as she ripped the bag from my hand.

"Justin, tell me what is going on! Should I be worried, because your white as a ghost."

"I'll be home in two days," I sighed, as she looked in my eyes.

"You two are running away, aren't you?"

"It's the only way, Mom. Once we're married, her dad can't do anything about it."

"How are you getting away from him without being caught?"

"Derek and I killed someone," I rolled my eyes as she dropped her bag.

"You didn't?" "NO! Not really, we made it look like we did using my shirt. No, nothing like that, I promise you," I begged as she still looked uneasy. "Can I please go now?" I asked as she handed me back the bag.

"I'll call the school and tell them you're sick and I'll collect your missing work," she kissed me and I walked out of the house. I threw the bag in the trunk and drove to the Argent's house. My heart was now in my throat and I was freaking out. I sat on the back road that faced Aideen's window. I couldn't honk without attracting any attention so I sat there, waiting for her to see me. About half an hour later I saw movement in her window and I could tell it was her. But something was wrong. She looked panicked. I lifted my phone to call her and right as I highlighted her name my phone started to ring. I smiled as her picture came onto my screen.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked as I received what sounded like her crying. "Aideen, what's wrong, what happened?" I demanded as I still received silence.

"We've…got…" she mumbled making it impossible to make out what she was saying.

"Speak up," I demanded feeling lightheaded. There was still silence on the other line and I felt sick. "Is it your dad?"

"Uh-huh," she sniffed.

"Aideen tell me what is going on?" I barked but my phone began vibrating indicating I had someone on the other line. I looked at the screen and found it was Derek. "Aideen, I'm going to put you on hold, Derek's calling," I quickly sighed before changing the conversation. "Hello?"

"Well your plan is fully in action."

"What do you mean?" I asked as Derek sounded exhausted. "Dude, are you ok?" I asked a little concerned.

"No, her dad's here and I know he's on my tail but I can't see him."

"He was supposed to go after you tomorrow."

"Well he didn't, did he, Sherlock?" he barked angrily at me.

"Fine, wait there, I'm on my way."

"NO! Take Aideen and get the deed over with. I can hold him off."

"That's what you said all the other times."

"Justin, I am not going to fight you about this! Now do what I told you!"

"Derek, it's not right. I can't leave thinking you may be dead by the time we get back."

"Then I wouldn't have died in vein would I?" he hissed panting to try and catch more air. I heard a gunshot go off giving me a small headache.

"You there? You ok?"

"I'm fine. He's been shooting warning fires for the past ten minutes," he panted.

"Well go hide in the cellar, no one will be able to find that place."

"I can't he…" I heard nothing but silence now.

"Derek? Derek you still there?" I barked getting no response. My heart had sunken completely when the operator came on. I switched back to Aideen who sounded like she had been crying. "Aideen, this is all my fault. If we never said…"

"No, Justin, you do what you need to we don't need to get married right away," she sighed.

"I'll have Stiles pick you up ok?"

"Just hurry and get him."

When she hung up I started two more phone calls. "Hello?" Scott yawned on the other end.

"Hey, we have a huge problem, Derek's in trouble. Just go look for him in the woods. I'll be there too, so whoever finds him call the others. And be careful, Aideen's dad is there." I didn't let Scott respond so I hung up and called Stiles. I told him the same thing but added to call Jackson and tell him and pick up Aideen.

After I hung up, I shifted my car into drive and sped off toward the woods. As I got out of my car I heard two gun shots go off, my heart jumping with each fire. I jumped into the woods but I was slowly moving. I smelt gun powder mostly, but I picked up on Derek's scent so I followed it as best I could.

I found Derek's phone lying next to a small creak...dead. He must have gotten it wet. The gun fire sounded again and it sounded closer to me, but I was determined to find Derek. I followed his scent some more and it ended up bringing me back to his house. "This doesn't seem right," I whispered slowly walking up the old wooden steps listening to it creak under me. A gunshot broke the silence again it sounded further away this time which gave me some relief. I pushed the door open and walked in. "Derek, you here?"

I called out, but got a silent response. I ran up the stairs and walked in the only two safe rooms. No one was here, this place was giving me the creeps since it was empty, it never had been empty. I made my way down the stairs when a two by four slammed me in the face forcing me down and causing everything to go black.

When I opened my eyes my face stung and I tried wiping the crusty blood away when I found my hands were bound to the stair posts. "Well, look what we have here," a man's voice echoed through the house. I saw him standing in front of me, but it was too dark to see who exactly it was. "I knew you were one of them, but an alpha? Now that's interesting," he chuckled walking closer to me. The moonlight shown through illuminating his face showing me it was Aideen's dad.

"Look, it's a full moon," he pointed out the window holding a baseball bat, I didn't look instead I starred at my feet wishing this was a nightmare. "I said look at it," he barked lifting my head with the end of the bat.

"You've read too many fairytales Mr. O'Conner." I growled as he smirked. "I know how to control myself, so your just wasting your time," I added as he turned and walked into living room of the house which was right in front of me.

"That's what I feared, so I brought you something," he smiled holding up what looked like lei, but I really couldn't tell until I could hardly breathe. The closer he got the more difficult it became. I noticed it was no ordinary lei...

It was wolfsbane.

With what strength I had I jumped up and kicked his chest causing him to fall backwards. He got up looking angry with me and hooked the wolfsbane lei around his shoulder. He grabbed his bat and got in my face, the scent from the flowers caused my body to go weak. He backed up a little and took the bat in his hands swinging. The sound of crushing bone came from my leg as I dropped to my knee and he smiled a little satisfied.

He dropped the lei around my neck which caused me to feel useless and nauseous. It took longer for my leg to heel but when it did I stood back up still feeling horrible from the wolfsbane. "Now, who killed the jogger?" he asked lifting my head with the bat. I growled and his face turned white from my eyes. "Strike one," he sighed swinging the bat slamming it into my stomach. I coughed trying to get through the pain.

"Let's try this again. Who killed her?" I still gave him no response. "Strike two," he side slamming the end of the bat in my throat, causing more pain than I could ever imagine.

"I'm shocked…" I groaned spitting out some of my blood as he looked at me curiously.

"About what?"

"Your allegedly a great hunter who is said to go by the book, and yet you are doing exactly what Kate did. Every one's right. You're a worthless old drunk," I smiled as he dropped the bat and walked away. I felt pretty satisfied and I started to work on getting my bonds untied. I stopped at the sound of a cocked gun.

"First off, a hunter is allowed to torture a wolf when they won't corporate. Secondly I am still great at hunting. And thirdly, you answer my question or it's Strike three," he smiled aiming the gun at my head.

"Strike three," I smiled as he dropped the gun and pulled the trigger, a loud bang pierced my ears and a sharp pain came from my thigh. I whimpered a little as I tried standing. He placed the gun in his holster and picked up his bat again and slammed it across my face. I felt a stream of blood pour from my hair line and crawl down my cheek.

"Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"You might as well kill me."

"Oh really?" he smiled shooting again hitting my other leg. I howled trying to get help. I knew I was done for, but I feared for the rest of the pack. "No one's coming, Justin," he smirked firing two more times each bullet hitting my biceps, I wanted to collapse into a ball but the ropes holding me up forced me to stay. He threw the gun down and slammed me in the stomach with the bat again, and once more in the face before he walked for the door.

"Good luck healing Kid. I'll tell Aideen something," he shrugged before walking out and closing the door behind him. I closed my eyes and blacked out.


	23. I Love You Always

Last chapter, y'all! Keep an eye out for the last story for the Hunting the Truth series! It will be posted on pokemon's page!

Killing the Past

Justin hadn't called me back by now. Something was wrong. I ran down stairs pulling on my red leather jacket. My mother's sacred blade of hunters was clutched in my hand. My other blades were in my holsters at my side. If something had hurt my two wolves, there would be blood. I don't even care if they *are* human at this point.

Chris saw the look in my eye as I headed to the door. "Aideen, what's going on?"

I wheeled around at him, ready to lash out if he planned on stopping me. "Somethings going on at Derek's house. Scott and he are in trouble. I'm going to help. Are you gonna try to stop me?"

"Aideen, you just got out of the hospital..."

"I'm going, Chris. Nothing is stopping me."

"And I'm coming with you," Allison called from the top of the stairs. I watched her in awe as she came down to us. "Justin is my friend, too. I'll come with you to help."

I nodded my thanks to her and then sent the stone eye to Chris' way. He sighed. "Let me go get my crossbow."

My heart was pounding away, and I was praying that wouldn't be too late. Our car speed through the woods and pulled into the Hale driveway. I ran to the door to check out the house first but before I could go in, something grabbed my shoulder. I spun around, knife drawn at neck level. My eyes widened in surprise and I lowered my blade.

"Derek? What the hell happened to you?" He was covered in blood and much of it looked like his own. I could see a round hole in his shirt. Someone, and I know who, shot him. I glared at the wound while he explained.

"Your dad came after me. He tracked me through the woods for a while and I almost gave him the slip. But soon, he came out of nowhere and shot me while I was on the phone with Justin. I dropped my phone in the creek before moving away as far as I could before I passed out." He growled at his admission of something he considers a weakness. "When I came to, I could smell blood everywhere, but it wasn't from me. It was coming from the house. I came here to see what it was."

My hand shot to the door and I was inside before he could take a breath. What I saw almost brought me to my knees. It would have if I hadn't been in a hunter mindset. My heart felt as if it was being ripped from me.

"Justin..." A mass of torn flesh and muscle was bound to the stairs. I could tell it was him, but just barely. His face had cuts and was swollen from what I'm guessing was the butt of a gun. Blood oozed from every limb attached to him. Someone hadn't played fair. And neither was I when I found them.

I went over and cut him loose. The bounds which held him weren't that thick and he should have been able to break free of them. That's when I noticed the wolfsbane hanging limply from his neck. It had irritated his skin, making it red and hot. Now, I beyond pissed.

I cradled his head as he fell, not even conscious to hold himself up. Even if he was, I doubt he'd be strong enough to move. In all my years, I've never seen anything more horrible. I pulled him to me and rocked his body gently. I kept whispering softly, saying nothing really important. Something along the line of that he would be okay and that I was going to kill who did this to him.

But the thing is, I know who did this. The man who was supposed to be my father. A human.

But no, this wasn't human. Nothing human could do a thing like this to _any_ living creature. My father was no longer human, and he wouldn't be treated like it.

"Derek, can you get him to a bed upstairs?"

The other wolf was stunned. He looked dazed, like he'd never expected this. When I spoke, he snapped out of it long enough to nod and walk over to me. Gently, he picked up Justin and was hefting him up the stairs mumbling about damn hunters.

All my good emotions fallowed Justin's limp body. The rest, anger, hate, fear, and the need to cause pain stayed with me. I turned to Chris who was standing int he doorway, blocking Allison's view from the sight. I looked him dead in the eye. "I'm going to kill him."

No emotion was displayed in my voice. I seemed calm and rational, but to be honest, I was anything but. I wanted blood. And I was going to get it.

With my group of hunters, we searched woods endlessly. He was still here. I could feel him. I could feel the danger. My muscles curled in expectation of it. I was ready to fight at any given second.

Suddenly, I could feel him near. I felt his eyes on me and I spotted him in return. Most people would think the battle that followed would be an epic struggle where, such as in the movies, we take turns nicking each other until we worked our way up to the major battle wounds. Any rebellious teenager's dream, right?

Wrong.

In fact it was a fight of three main moves. The shot he took from a riffle at me that I managed to deflect with my blade. The leap I made to get closer to him to attack. And the sweep of my leg that took him to the ground. Yeah, that was about it.

I pressed my mother's short sword to his jugular, ready to draw blood if he even moved. He saw my weapon and his eyes got wide. "That blade is mine," he hissed. His talking had caused me to cut him.

I sneered in his face, rage seething out of me. "You don't deserve it!"

His eyes lost light. He abandoned hope of my going easy on him because of our relationship. "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

I pressed just a little harder to see him flinch. I wanted to do it. When I saw his face, I saw Justin's broken body on the stairs. I didn't want to have mercy. I wanted to give in the evil and rage that was pulling to get out just by the flick of my wrist to end this beast's life.

But I didn't.

I backed away.

Confusion was all over him. I glared at him, the rage still wanting to get free. But I held firm.

"What game are you playing? Do it! Kill me, Aideen! Prove you're the best."

"But I already have."

Silence followed my response. Not a word was uttered until I continued. "You want me to give in. You want me to become a monster, like you. But tell me, what's more powerful? Letting myself have what I desire by killing a sad creature that's not worth my time? Or doing the right thing and letting you slither off to anywhere not here? Because if you ever come back to this town again, I won't stay my blade. I won't stop myself from killing something so evil and stupid that it doesn't deserve to live. I want you gone for good. Tonight."

With that, I turned away to face the proud expression of Chris and the child-like face of Allison. My true family. In that moment, I knew I did the right thing. I lead the way back to Derek's house without a word.

When we got there, my family stayed outside while I tromped up the stairs loud enough so Derek could hear it was me. I found them both in a room together. Justin lay on a bed, the bleeding stopped. Derek was puppy guarding his pack mate, his eyes barely open. He was tired, and so was I.

"Derek, how's he doing?"

His eyes opened up to me and for the first time I saw the blood on his hands. Something was in his clenched fist and he handed them to me. Bullets covered in dried blood fell into my palm.

"I took those out. With is alpha strength, he should heal. How did things go with you?"

"He's gone."

"Dead?"

"No. I refuse to lose my humanity to killing something so monstrous. He doesn't deserve to live, but it's not my place to end his life."

He nodded, understanding my logic. "Der, you can go get some sleep. I watch him. You look exhausted." He didn't say anything as he shuffled out of the room.

I sighed and looked down to my love. Justin looked like he'd seen better day, but he looked better than the last time I saw him. Silently, I crawled onto the bed with him. His skin was so cold, he could pass for dead. I curled into him carefully, trying to warm him up. He sniffed, and I could tell he recognized it was me. "

Aideen, are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, honey. You're safe. I took care of everything. You don't have to worry again. And if you'll still have me, we'll be married."

"Of course I will. I love you more than life itself."

"I know," I said, brushing my lips to his bloody head. "I love you, too, Justin. Always."


End file.
